


A Requiem of Choices

by Blazingsass



Category: Nofandom
Genre: F/F, POV, originalstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 38,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazingsass/pseuds/Blazingsass





	1. Beginnings anew (Daniella)

"Girl are you even listening to me?" My friend Eva waved her hand in front of my face.

I leaned my chin on my hand, "Yes, I am listening"

She scoffed, "You're too busy checking out the white girl table again"

"You have got to stop wasting your time looking at them" my other friend Em chided.

"I'm not wasting my time; they're hot" I glanced over at the table.

Em grabbed my hand, "You realise we are the complete opposite to them"

I pulled my hand away, "I know but you can't stop a girl from dreaming"

Eva rolled her eyes and pulled her Snapback off her head, taking a hand through her curly locks.

"What makes you think your black ass is gonna get that ass" she pointed over at the table.

"She's got a point Dan, y'all can try but I reckon you won't even get near enough to talk to them" Em shrugged her shoulders, finishing her food.

"Come on now, where's your spirit? Where's the support?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"My bra" Eva laughed, standing up, "Let's go, I've had enough of you staring at the whiteys"

I stood up reluctantly and swung my bag over my shoulder, "Fine, I'll see y'all later"

"What do you mean later?" Em raised an eyebrow, throwing her trash out.

"Last period Em, we got different classes" I reminded her.

"Damn, I guess I'll see you later Dan" she saluted me jokingly, "Don't get caught up staring at whitey"

I chuckled, "I won't, I promise"

I turned around to walk to my class when I bumped into one of the white girls Em warned me about.

"God what is your problem?" One of them yelled out, looking at her shirt that had just been covered in coffee. Eva snickered and I just grinned.

"Sorry bout that, I can make it up to you" I smirked, watching her expression change.

"Get out of my way you dyke" she stormed off. I turned to Eva and we burst out laughing.

"That's what your gay black ass gets" Eva laughed in between breaths. I clipped her over the forehead, knocking off her SnapBack.

"Watch your mouth before I ground you again" I joked.

"Sorry Ma, I'll be on my best behaviour" she put her hands up in defence. I shook my head and hugged her quickly.

"See y'all tomorrow Eva" I chimed, pulling away.

"Until next time Dan" she winked, walking off to her class. I smiled and jumped into my class, sprinting to my seat at the back beside Archer and Scott, my guy best friends and coincidentally two of the cheerleaders’ boyfriends.

"How's it going my boys" I grinned as I sat down. They slapped my back in return.

"Just great Dan, how about you?" Scott asked, whipping out his phone.

"Same old same old. I bumped one of the cheerleaders and they called me a dyke, the usual" I muttered nonchalantly.

"Who was it? We'll get them off the squad immediately" Archer glared at the bunch coming through the door.

"Relax Archer, it's nothing really. Besides I don't think it'll go down too well if you throw your girl off the squad" I chuckled to myself, leaning back in the seat.

He looked at me with shock, "My Julia would never say something like that"

I looked at him, annoyed, "Please, that's probably the fiftieth time she's called me that"

Archer went silent.

"Hey, at least my girl is respectful" Scott sat up straight.

"To literally no one" Archer huffed, crossing his arms. Scott shot up immediately, "You take that back! She's twice the woman yours is!"

Archer scoffed, "Yeah she gets used twice as much"

I stood up between them and kept them separated.

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Stop fighting and be the good boyfriends you are" I pushed them both away. They glared at each other as they sat down.

"You can say so much Dan, you don't even have one" Scott turned away from us.

"Scott, don't start" I warned him. He simply rolled his eyes and grinned widely when he saw his girl. Ugh. That group disgusted me. Parading around like they owned the place. Little did they know my father owned this school like many others. I'd love to see the shock on their faces when they find out.

"Hey baby! I missed you" Julia squealed out, straddling Archer and gaining his immediate attention. It wasn't even an instant and they were already sucking face. I watched as Scott's pathetic, slutty girl strolled up to him, every boy she passed drooling over her. I shuddered as she not-so-subtlety grinded against him in the seat.

"Just the woman I wanted to see" Scott murmured. I crossed my arms and pulled my SnapBack further in front of my face. This was going to be a long hour.

"Good to see you again dyke" Julia spat.

"And to you too" I sneered, facing away. I glanced to my left and Scott was already running his hand up his girl's thigh. I threw on my shades and faced the front, trying to ignore the two lovers. It wasn't so bad though. The rest of the 'squad' sat in front of us, giving me a perfect view. I focused myself on the same girl I'd been watching for a while. She was relatively new to the school, only seven months in but she'd already adjusted and was a part of the bitchy, slutty and straighter than a pole group that was the cheerleaders. Although I knew this one was different. She'd never once called me a dyke or outed me because of my colour. She'd even stood up for me when one of the others challenged me to a fight. I clearly would've won but something in that girl stopped it at the drop of a hat. She was different to them too. She was still rich, preppy and rude but she wouldn't expose her 'assets' and she wouldn't sleep with every guy who looked at her like a piece of meat. Sure, she had boyfriends but for some unknown reason they'd end up messier than the last. The guy would cheat on her or threaten to release her biggest secrets. All the drama over a guy; thank god I was gay. I would kill the bastard before he'd get my name. I must've been staring into space because Scott was tapping my shoulder trying to get my attention.

"Ms Diwali, do you or do you not know what the mitochondria is?" The professor tapped his foot impatiently.

"It's the powerhouse of the cell. It is responsible for the energy and respiration in plants" I looked at him for approval. He rolled his eyes and continued with the class. I may be rich but I'm not stupid. Leave that to the cheerleaders. I glanced down and saw her looking at me with, what was that? Awe? Just as I'd seen it, she'd flicked back around again. Damn, well at least I got her attention.


	2. Unwanted Advance (Adriana)

"Ms Diwali, do you or do you not know what the mitochondria is?" The professor asked her, looking clearly frustrated at her lack of listening skills. I spun around in my seat and watched her figure straighten.

"It's the powerhouse of the cell. It is responsible for the energy and respiration in plants" she stated simply. I was gobsmacked at her calmness towards the question, answering it with ease. I envied those who could speak so calmly and without hesitation. Just as I looked at her, she glanced down at me and I spun back around quickly, begging myself not to blush. I wouldn't admit it to myself but she was something else. She was different and in a good way. How she carried herself around with a flirtatious stance was a bit cocky but she was extremely nice and caring. Instead of yelling at my friends when they called her names, she'd simply smirk and come back with a witty remark that she'd never fail to make me internally laugh. My friends hated her simply because of her colour and the fact that she was gay. It disgusted me on how they would single her out and pick on her. Her colour made me admire her from afar, of course I wouldn't admit that. There would have to be a time where I would tell my friends that I am too, part of the community. Some days I would almost tell them and then I'd hesitate and ridicule myself about it. My phone buzzed in my hand and I glanced down at it.

'Nathan is eyeing you A, I'd tease him if I were you'

A text from Lydia. Great.

'What am I going to do to get his attention?' I shot back, glancing in front of me and seeing his piercing stare on me. He was eyeing me like a piece of meat. I refrained from gagging at the sight. He was not my type at all.

'Just lean forward and you'll have him hooked'

I frowned at the message. Using my assets to gain a guy’s attention was not high on my list. However, I complied and jutted forward just a small fraction, revealing my cleavage at him. His eyes widened and he licked his lips, squeezing the air with his hands. I pulled back to tease him and he pouted slightly. I sat back fully and watched as he attempted to beg for more.

'Nice going A, you'll definitely get some dick tonight'

I grimaced at the message, shutting off my phone and trying to concentrate on the lesson. He kept staring at me and every so often, would lick his lips and wiggled his eyebrows, earning a further sick feeling in my gut. Definitely a guy I was going to avoid.

"Fuck" I heard from behind me, instantly making me look behind my shoulder. I watched as she bent down to pick up her pencil when I caught a glint of white off her neck. Before I could study it any more, she sat up and flicked her hair over the white mark. Now she had me intrigued. I quickly flipped back around before she noticed I looked and I was thankful that the bell rang shortly after, signalling the end of the week. I breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing my things and dashing out the door. The girls caught up to me, smirks all over their faces.

"Look at you A. Got yourself a hottie to bang tonight" Lydia nudged me. I faked a laugh, "Whatever you say Lyd"

"He was totally checking you out the entire class" Julia piped up, "I'm surprised that you kept your cool. I know I would've asked to leave and fucked him while class was still running"

I faked another laugh, "You forget that teasing gets you exactly what you want Jules"

We walked off to our lockers and I was just putting my stuff in my bag when a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. It was Nathan.

"Hey, why don't you say we get out of here to somewhere more private?" His eyes were glued to my chest; not bothering to look at me. I badly wanted to slap him and tell him to rot in hell. But instead I went with, "Calm down bad boy, you'll get your toy"

Toy? Really? I mentally slapped myself for that stupid comment.

"I'm afraid I can't wait, I'll have to buy you now" he pulled me away from my friends who simply laughed and waved me goodbye. I forcefully smiled but began panicking at his sudden change in demeanour. He yanked me through the crowd and led me outside where he waited a few minutes before everyone left. He then turned to me and smirked wickedly.

"Now for the fun part" he grabbed my hands and pushed me up against a wall.

"Stop" I tried to say but he cut me off with a half-arsed kiss, trying to pull his pants down. I attempted to push him away but his grip tightened on me.

"You shouldn't have led me on like that. Now I need to teach you a lesson" his breath smelt heavily of alcohol and cigarettes. I instantly regretted my actions towards him.

"Let me go, please. I don't want this" I begged, biting my lip when he increased his grip on my hands.

"But I do and I always get my way. Now shut up and turn around" he spun me around and fiddled with my uniform, ripping it slightly to gain access. I prayed for anyone to come past and stop. My prayers were answered.


	3. Unexpected Save (Daniella)

I'd made such a fool of myself for dropping my damn pencil. I slumped out of the classroom and shuffled to my locker, pulling my stuff out and shoving it slowly. I walked to the front reception and gave the receptionist a wave before climbing the stairs to my Dad's office. I knocked on the door and let myself in.

"Hey dad" I smiled, seeing his tired figure.

"Hi Daniella, how can I help you?" He stopped working and gestured for me to take a seat but I declined.

"Just wondering if you'll be home tonight"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry kiddo, I'm off to a meeting in Paris soon and I'll be gone for a few days"

I nodded, "I understand. I'll see you later then Dad"

I came around and hugged him quickly.

"Bye Daniella" he waved, returning to his work. I sighed and walked back down the stairs and through the front towards the car park. I turned the corner and saw her up against the wall with Nathan. I could clearly see what was about to happen.

"Nathan!" I yelled out, storming over to him. He stopped what he was doing and let go of her.

"Daniella, I didn't see you come out" he shuffled to get his junk back in his jeans.

"Nathan, I came out nearly two years ago," I scoffed, "Now what the hell were you doing with my girl?"

His eyes widened, "Your girl?"

I pulled her to me and shielded her from him, "Do I need to say it again?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "I was uh.... well you see...."

"Get your pathetic ass out of here before I rip whatever's left of your dick off" I watched as he went to argue.

"It was her fault man, she led me on" he tried to put her on the blame.

"I don't care man. I suggest you leave"

He turned to run off but I grabbed his arm and forced him around to face me.

"If I catch you harassing her again I won't hesitate to jeopardise your football career" I let him go and he bolted down the street. I turned back around to face her but she had already gone. I didn't even get to ask if she was okay. I hadn't even noticed her running off. I sighed and spun on my heel to my car, jumping in and starting it. My mind wandered to her and I got lost in thought, just barely noticing her figure walking out of the school. Her uniform was torn and she was visibly shaken. I felt the need to get out and comfort her but I held back, noticing she was on the phone. I hated to be nosy but I rolled down my window enough so I could hear the conversation.

"Jules how could you set me up with that freak?"

Silence.

"I don't care that he was hot, he nearly fucking raped me"

"That's what I get for teasing? Need I remind you that you were the one who suggested it"

"So, it's my fault now? I didn't ask for this to happen Julia!"

"Yes Julia, the one you call dyke saved me. She didn't have to but she did and I am so thankful"

"Falling for her? Are you crazy?"

Ouch. I'd heard enough. I started my car and backed out, causing her to jump. I sped off down the road, ending up at my house quickly. I practically jumped out of my car and raced inside, sprinting up to my room and landing on the bed in a fit of frustration.

"It's all good, she'll thank you later" I mumbled to myself.


	4. "She protected me" (Adriana)

It all happened so quickly and my mind hadn't registered what was going on. All I knew was that I was standing behind her while she yelled at Nathan and called me her girl. Her girl.

Where the hell did that come from?

It worked because Nathan ran off and I took this time to back away before racing off myself to my locker. I was shaking all over and I couldn't think straight as I threw my things in my bag and pulled out my phone to call Julia.

_"Hello?"_

"What the hell Julia?" I walked out of the school.

_"You can thank me later"_

"Jules how could you set me up with that freak?"

_"He was hot and looked at you"_

"I don't care that he was hot, he nearly fucking raped me"

_"Well that's what you get for teasing"_

"That's what I get for teasing? Need I remind you that you were the one who suggested it"

_"It's not my fault"_

"So, it's my fault now? I didn't ask for this to happen Julia!"

_"I bet that dyke saved you, didn't she?"_

"Yes Julia, the one you call dyke saved me. She didn't have to but she did and I am so thankful"

_"Falling for her are you?"_

"Falling for her? Are you crazy?"

A sudden revving of a car made me jump and I watched as it raced out of the car park. With her in it.

_"Don't you see her staring at you during lunch A?"_

"She watches me at lunch?"

_"Are you stupid? Yes, it's honestly the creepiest thing"_

I stood there for a moment. Her watching me sparked another fit of curiosity.

"I've got to go Jules" I hung up the phone before she could protest and made my way to my car. I hopped in and immediately backed out to get home as soon as I could. I made it back home quite quickly and ran up to my room, opening my laptop and typing her name into the browser. I know, now I'm being the creeper but I was curious. Her name popped up with an image of a pristine building.

"Daniella Diwali, daughter of Matthew and Andrea Diwali; successor to Diwali enterprises" I read to myself, surprised that her father was the principal of the school. I felt a sudden pang of guiltiness at the way she was treated. She hadn't told anybody about this I imagined. I scrolled through, trying to find any information on the white mark on her neck. Failing to find anything, I shut my laptop frustratingly, pushing it away from me. I looked down at my uniform and sighed at the ripped material. I hated Nathan and he nearly had his way with me. I tore off my clothes and ran to the shower, scrubbing myself until I was red raw and satisfied that I had rubbed him off me completely. I stepped out and changed into pyjamas, throwing myself under the covers. My phone went off and I picked it up hesitantly.

"Hello?"

_"A, its Lydia. How did Nathan go?"_

"He nearly raped me"

_"Raped you? Nearly? What do you mean nearly?"_

"Well Daniella stopped him from doing so and scared him off"

_"What the hell was the dyke doing? Did she rape you?"_

"What? No, she didn't at all. She protected me"

_"Bloody nuisance she is. Stay away from her"_

"Why? She seems harmless"

_"Once she knows that you've got feelings, she'll be all over you"_

"Who said I had feelings?"

_"Do you not know that she stares you down at lunch and in class?"_

"I knew about lunch but class is new"

_"Yeah, well stay away from her"_

"Lydia, she called me her girl"

_"She did not did she?"_

"Yeah"

_"That bitch! I'll kill her!"_

"Woah, calm down. I think she was doing it to protect me"

_"Protect you? I'm going to set her straight"_

"You can't Lydia, she's gay"

_"You know what I mean A"_

Should I tell her?

"Lydia, I got to tell you..."

_"Hold on A"_

I could hear shouts from the other line.

_"A, I've got to go"_

"Oh okay"

She hung up. I sighed and chucked my phone to the side, digging my head into my pillow. I had to know more of her. Did she mean it when she called me her girl? I wrapped myself up in my covers and lulled myself to sleep.


	5. To pass the time (Daniella)

 

Sunday. Archer's party. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, looking at the time. 2:30. I had about 4 hours before I needed to go. I stood up and made my way to the shower, staying in there for around an hour. I pulled a simple maroon cocktail dress out and threw it onto the bed, chucking a pair of heels beside it. I should study a bit before the party. I pulled out a trigonometry book and pulled it open to the page I was on.


	6. Confrontation (Adriana)

 

"This is the one A" Lydia nodded, looking at the price. I turned to the mirror and sighed. It was the shortest skimpy dress I've ever seen. It just covered my ass and barely held my boobs in place. I spun back around.

"You really think so?" I gestured to it. They all nodded.

"It's perfect A" Julia agreed. I guess this dress was the one. It would keep my friends happy at least.

"Alright, I'm getting it" I stepped in the change rooms to pull it off and I handed it to them. They went and paid for it while I slipped my jeans back on, sliding a top over it. I stepped out and walked up to them, smirks on their faces.

"What?" I looked at them strangely.

"So many guys will be after you in this dress" Julia handed it to me. I took it from her with a smile plastered on my face, hiding my disgust. To be honest, this Daniella girl had me curious about her and she was on my mind every second of the day. I know it sounds creepy but it's true.

"Let's go, I just saw the dykes gang" Julia began walking out.

"Well, if it isn't the cheer squad" one of her friends sneered, walking up to us.

"Still buying fuck-me dresses I see?" The other laughed. I went to laugh but stopped myself.

"Better than any shit you're wearing" Lydia barked. To be fair, their style was actually pretty good.

"Oh hell no you did not just diss my style" one of them curled their hands into fists and stalked up to Lydia but the other held them back.

"Let's just go guys" I began walking to the exit.

"Hold up candy cane" the other called out. I stopped and turned back around, putting on my tough facade.

"Em, she's the one" the other gestured to me, letting go of her friend. They saw me and immediately backed off.

"We'll be back, don't let the barbie doll think you safe. This is the only time" they backed off and walked away. I stood there dumbfounded. What had just happened?

"What the hell just happened A?" Lydia glared at me, "Why did they stop when they saw you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Can we go now?"

Julia nodded, "I'll need all the time I can get, I have to look pretty for my boy after all"

As we walked out I looked back and saw the two point at my bag and I looked down, noticing a note. I put a thumbs up behind my back and saw them smirk before walking off. I opened the crumpled paper.

For Dan.

I nodded to myself and gripped the note tightly.

"What's that?" Julia pointed out. I shoved it into my back pocket and smiled.

"Nothing"


	7. Stirring Trouble (Daniella)

"Yo Dan, you ready?" Eva yelled out, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed my phone and shoved it into my jacket that rested onto my shoulders. I looked in the mirror and checked that my contour was killing before I stepped out and began descending the stairs.

"You're slaying Dan" Em hollered, whistling loudly.

"Girl, you full of it" I laughed, "Y'all be slaying if anything, look at you"

She glanced down, "I guess so"

I walked out with them to the Corvette stingray waiting outside. I jumped in the driver seat while Eva and Em piled in the back.

"Ready to kill this party?" I yelled. They cheered in response and I slammed my foot on the accelerator, roaring onto the highway. We made it to Archer's penthouse just as it was starting to rage. I parked a little bit away from the house, a short walk bringing it to us again. A butler opened the door for us and we stepped in to the pounding party. Instantly I could smell the heavy scent of alcohol and sex clouding the room.

"Where do you think Archer is at?" Eva tried to yell over the music.

"Just look for the huge alcohol bottles. You'll find him there" I noticed him out by the pool beside many bottles, "See I told you"

We walked out to the pool and I tapped his shoulder, catching his attention.

"Hey it's big D and the gang" he stood up, hugging me. I slapped his back and pulled away.

"Good to see you Archer, banging party"

He grinned, "You think so? Well I hope you enjoy it! Drinks are pretty much everywhere and there are hotties all over the place"

"Thanks man, I'll catch you later" I backed away as the group emerged, earning a scowl from Eva.

"How I'd love to punch the lights out of those bitches" she growled, taking a martini from a waiter passing through.

"Be my guest" I stepped out of the way, watching her storm towards them, "Watch out for my one Eva"

She threw the drink down and pounced on one of them, throwing them into the pool. I started laughing my head off, Em joining in on my howling. I noticed behind them that she was here. She looked gorgeous but honestly, I reckon they picked out the dress for her because she'd never wear something like that.

"Hey back off!" One of them screamed, the answer being a throw in the pool. I clutched my chest as Eva threw them in one by one, ruining their clothes and makeup. Em held onto my side trying not to fall in a fit of laughter.

"You'll pay for this you whore!" One yelled from the pool. Eva turned to them and cannonballed into the pool, further drenching them before having a punch-on. Em pulled me to a seat and we watched as Eva struggled in the water with them. After a while Em and I walked over to the edge and held our hands out for Eva as she scrambled to get out.

"That was so liberating" she breathed, laughing.

"It was entertaining to watch too, nicely done Eva" I pat her back, looking at her smirking figure.

"They got what they deserved" she stood up, "Come on, I've gotta dry off, there's got to be a bathroom here somewhere"

I walked over to Archer and caught his gaze, "Hey Archer, where your bathroom at?"

"Just take a left and then it's three doors down" he looked distracted. I glanced in his direction and saw his girl stripping to her underwear in front of him. I walked off quickly and took Eva to get dried.

"You should've seen their faces it was hilarious" she shook her hair.

"You know you'll probably get their boys coming for you" I chided.

"I'll be ready for them too" she grinned. I shook my head and walked out with her, back to the party. As we turned the corner my arm was grabbed and dragged into a room away from the crowd. I looked around the room and saw the group of cheerleaders advancing on me.

"Hey cheers" I laughed awkwardly, backing away. One grabbed my arm and another grabbed the other. Then I saw Archer's girl come into view.

"So, you think that was funny?" She barked.

"Well yeah" I went to say but was stopped by a sharp pain to my cheek.

"Wow, that was easier than expected" she mused, rubbing her knuckles and going in for another. More punches lay siege to my face and soon I was battered and bruised all over. I spat out blood and struggled to break free.

"What the fuck! I didn't do anything to you!" I slurred, beginning to pass out.

"You didn't stop your whore of a friend and you called A your girl. You deserve every bit of this" she slammed her fist to my neck, taking the breath out of my lungs. They dropped my arms and I slumped to the floor, holding my neck protectively.

"I think we're done here ladies, we got the point across" she stepped over me and the rest walked out of the room. I fumbled with my car keys and stood up shakily, slipping my way out of the party. I bumped into someone and pushed them out of the way, not caring who it was.

"Hey" they pulled me back and I saw her in my clouded vision. I pushed her arm away and backed off.

"Stay away from me" I yelled, running off to my car.


	8. Appearances are deceiving (Adriana)

I admit, it was quite humorous to see all my friends in the pool being beaten by one person. Her friend obviously had a lot of anger bottled up against them. I couldn't blame her though. I looked over and noticed her laughing her head off. Her laugh was angelic in a way, not that I wouldn't admit that.

"Hey A, you gonna help us or stand there and ogle at that dyke?" Julia had her hand out and I pulled her out, helping the rest out. She began tearing off her clothes, making sure that Archer was watching. I grimaced at his lustful glance, biting my tongue. They looked over at her and saw her walking away with her friend.

"We're getting changed and then we're getting drinks. Be right back" Lydia pulled the group with her, leaving me alone again. I must've looked really angry because Archer came over.

"You alright Adriana?" He asked.

"Just fine, great party" I faked a smile.

"My girl piss you off?"

I bit my lip, "I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen to Daniella because of Jules"

He nodded, "I’m sure it'll be fine. You like this one eh?"

I shoved him away, "No, I'm just concerned"

He smirked, "Sure, whatever you say"

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the drunken crowd, bumping into everyone I passed. I turned the corner and saw her friends, Em and Eva walking back towards the pool. I looked for her but she didn't appear to be with them. I caught a glance of Julia and Lydia walking back, a smug grin on their faces. I hesitantly began trotting back to them but got shoved out of the way by a passing figure. I grabbed their arm and saw her tear streaked face lock eyes with mine.

"Hey" I began but she pushed me away.

"Stay away from me" she threatened, running outside. I went to follow her, looking for her red Maserati but to no avail. I saw a car back out in the distance and jogged over, seeing her face.

"Hey, wait!" I called out, grabbing her attention. She looked at me for a split second, giving me a full view of her battered face. Blood streamed from her hairline and lip while a bruise began appearing under her eye. I felt a pang of further guilt. Julia had done this. Before I reached her, she backed out fully and sped down the driveway, leaving a dust trail behind. I stood there in the dark, watching the car get further and further away.

"Hey A, what are you doing out here? Party's the other way" Lydia hiccupped, her drunken figure stumbling.

"What did you do to her?" I stormed to her, pushing her up against the wall. She laughed in my face, "We taught her a lesson"

I grabbed her dress and shook her slightly, "What did you do?!"

She simply giggled her head off and I dropped her, leaving her on the doorstep. The party had quietened down and by that I meant that people were getting it on or were too drunk to do anything but fall asleep or slump on the ground. I stalked into the backyard to find Julia straddling Archer.

"Julia!" I barked, pulling her off Archer.

"What's up A?" She smirked deviously, winking at Archer.

"What's up? What the fuck did you do to Daniella?" I tore some of her dress but I didn't care.

She laughed, "That dyke? I put her in her place. She won't be bothering us anymore"

Before she could get another word out, I threw her into the pool and left her there, looking for Em and Eva. I saw them looking around panicky.

"Eva" I called out, waving to them. She caught my eye and stormed over pinning me to the wall.

"Where has she gone? What have you done?" She barked.

"I don't know where she's gone and I haven't done anything it was my friends" I quaked, shaken at her anger. She pulled away, looking at Em.

"What do you think?"

Em nodded and dialled a number on her phone. I watched as they exchanged glances and looked back at me.

"You're coming with us. We're going to get her" Em explained, grabbing my wrist.

"What the hell are we taking Em? She drove us here" Eva chided.

"Who do you think I called? Pizza Hut?" Em smirked, revealing the Ferrari waiting. A guy stepped out of the car and came around to give Em a kiss.

"Hey babe, you good to go?" His deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"We've got to find her before she does something stupid" she pushed him away and led me to the car, pushing me in quickly. I sat up and waited as they all piled in the car. The guy typed in an address and then sped off unexpectedly, sending me flying back in the seat.

Eva laughed, "Not used to this eh princess?"

I shook my head.

"This here is Ezra, Dan's brother and Em's man" she pointed to Ezra and he winked in the mirror.

"Who's the white one in the back Em?" He asked, racing down the highway.

"This is Dan's......whatever you wanna call it; Adriana" Em grinned at me as I waved. What the hell did she mean?

"Ah, Dan always goes for the pretty ones. Shame once they see her colour they're out the door" he pulled into a driveway. I noticed the car I saw her driving earlier.

"She's here" I murmured to myself. I hopped out of the car with everyone else and cautiously stood there while they talked.

"You coming blondie?" Eva gestured to the door.

"You sure? I mean she told me to stay away so I don't know if I should"

She rolled her eyes, "Just come with us"

I hesitantly walked over and she grabbed my hand, pulling me through her massive house. It was gorgeous. I looked ahead to the double staircase and my eyes widened.

"I bet you Em, that she's sitting in front of her mirror right now, in her white Beyoncé gown, gently dabbing her cuts" Eva snickered.

"You're on, $10" Em pulled out the money.

"She's not like that, is she?" I felt myself asking.

"Honey, outside of school she's a dainty fragile petal" Em laughed, "I swear she's a different person when she's home"

I followed them to a pair of double doors at the end of a corridor.

"Wow" I gasped, standing there.

"Well, let's see" Ezra opened the doors and let us in. There she sat, exactly like Eva had described.

"There you are girl. Why didn't you take us with you?" Em immediately walked over to the bed and threw herself onto it.

"Spur of the moment. But you would not believe it; I bumped into her and I just stormed right off, like I full on pushed her and everything" she threw her hands in the air.

"Girl, behind you" Em warned. She looked in the mirror and she went pale, if that was possible.

"What is she doing here?" She stood up, turning to face me, the bruises clearly pointed on her face.

"We dragged her along cause your ass needs to apologise to her" Eva pointed to me.

"Oh, no you don't need to" I began but she walked over to me and took my hand and pulled me back down the stairs and outside to her garage. She didn't say a word as she walked to the end, taking the keys for a pale blue mini.

"Get in" she ordered, not a hint of emotion in her voice. I complied and sat in the passenger, watching her start the car.

"Your address?" She gestured to the panel for me to type in. I did so quickly and she took off down the road as soon as it loaded. The whole ride was quiet and I felt the need to apologise on behalf of my idiotic friends. We made it to my house easily and she stopped the car, motioning me to get out. I went to step out but I heard the quietest sniffling.

"Hey" I sat back down, moving my hand to hers but she pulled away.

"Just go" she sniffled, turning the car back on. I bit my lip and reluctantly stepped out, shutting the door softly. As soon as I did, she backed out and pointed to her hand before speeding off. I unravelled my fist and a crumpled note took its place. I opened it up and gasped silently at the note.

_I'm sorry._

I held the note in my hand delicately, staring at the joined writing. Her hand felt so soft in mine and she was so gentle.

"Why the hell am I holding back?" I yelled quietly to myself, walking inside. I would reveal it to my friends tomorrow. I don't care what their reaction is, I'm telling them.


	9. A Cave In (Daniella)

Why the hell did they bring her back with them? I pulled her through the house. Her hand was so soft and I slipped a piece of paper into it as I let go to get in my car.

"Your address?" I gestured to the console, watching her type it in quickly. I sped off right as it had loaded and as we neared closer to it I felt the need to speak to her but refrained from doing so. I pulled into her driveway and waited for her to go. Just as she was leaving I sniffled and cursed at myself when she retreated in the seat.

"Hey" she went to grab my hand but I pulled away. I wouldn't be able to control myself if she did.

"Just go" I held back tears, turning the car back on. She stepped out and shut the door softly. I backed out instantly and before I raced off, I pointed at my hand and watched as she opened hers, revealing the note I gave to her. I sped off before I could see anything else and made it back home quickly, not seeing Ezra's car in the driveway. I sighed and climbed back into my bed, cursing to myself. I looked at the sheet of paper on my desk and glanced over it.

 

_Ezra is taking us home. Get some sleep girl, we'll see you tomorrow._

_Eva_

 

I smiled at the note and reached over to flick off the lights.


	10. Revelation (Adriana)

I woke up rather early today. I have no idea why. I groaned at the time and took a long shower. I stepped out and threw on my uniform, quickly applying my makeup and doing my hair. I slumped down the steps to the kitchen where my dad was already up and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Adriana, ready for school?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"I guess so, I'm going to tell my friends today" I took a bite out of an apple.

"Good for you, I hope it goes well" he smiled at me.

"I hope so too but I'm afraid they'll think I'm saying it just to get in with this girl" I fell onto the couch, groaning.

"You like this girl?"

I smiled into a pillow, "I don't know but I'm curious about her. She's different and I want to get to know her"

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for" he pulled me for a hug and then returned to his paper. I grabbed my bag from the floor and my phone from its charger.

"Bye dad!" I chimed, walking out the door to my car. I drove quietly to school, parking in the lot and walking slowly to my locker. I wouldn't see her at all until lunch and I was hoping that she would be there when I revealed it. I came to my locker, seeing Julia and Lydia snogging the faces off their boyfriends. I cleared my throat and they simply smiled at me before returning to what they were doing.

Eva came up to me and slipped a note in my hand, walking off quickly. I read the note in my locker.

_Don't be too shocked when you see her, she's pretty shocking._

I frowned at the note and grabbed my things for first class, ignoring the two lovebirds.


	11. A Quip (Daniella)

"Is it that noticeable?" I hovered my hand over the bruise, wincing at the tenderness of it.

"Stop touching it, y'all will be fine" Eva swatted my hand away and returned her attention to the professor. I groaned and turned to Archer, glaring at him.

"Your girl did this to me"

He put his hands up in defence, "I didn't know she was capable of doing that"

"Hold her on a tighter leash next time" I growled, turning away from him. The bell rung and I dashed off to my next class.


	12. A Reveal (Adriana)

The bell for lunch finally went and I dashed off to the cafeteria to our spot where the squad was waiting for me. I turned my attention to where Daniella sat and saw her hiding her face behind her SnapBack. It's now or never. I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at me. I wrapped my arms around her and surprisingly she coiled hers around me. I pulled away and smiled lop-sidedly.

"Thank you for Friday. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier and I'm sorry for what Julia did to you" I quickly kissed her cheek and raced off to my table, leaving her shocked.

"What the hell were you doing over there?" Lydia stared at me.

"I just said thanks for stopping Nathan from raping me" I shrugged, glancing back at her hovering her hand over where I kissed.

"You have feelings for the dyke, don't you?" Julia sipped her soda.

"Don't call her that" I snapped, "You have no idea how degrading that is"

Lydia nearly dropped her meal, "A I must be going deaf. You're defending her?"

_This is it. No turning back now._

"Yes I am. I know what it feels like"

She scoffed, "You're not gay A"

I didn't speak and let her work it out. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Julia who gulped awkwardly.

"You are?" Julia whispered, leaning in.

"Yes, I am and I'd appreciate it if you stopped referring Daniella as a dyke"

She sat back in her seat and stayed quiet as well as Lydia who was staring into space. I looked over at Daniella who winked at me and I puckered my lips at her, gaining a blush from her.

"You guys need to apologise for punching her lights out too. Just because she let her friend pummel you doesn't give you the right, especially since she'd protected me from Nathan"

They simply nodded and walked off blankly, leaving me alone. I looked at the time and cursed to myself. I was going to be late for my last class. I skipped over to Daniella, "Guess the word is out now"

She raised an eyebrow, "The word?"

"You'll find out soon enough" I grinned, running off.


	13. A Chance (Daniella)

"What was that all about?" Em nudged me.

"I have no idea but we're going to be late to class" I stood up and threw my trash out. I grabbed my things for last period and walked nonchalantly into physics. The only class I had with just the cheerios and not Adriana. That girl had me so confused and I wanted to know more of her. I was sure I had feelings for her and where she kissed me on the cheek still burned from her touch. And she hugged me so that was bound to be something.

"I still can't believe she's gay" Lydia muttered to Julia. My eyes widened at the news. I had to pursue her now.

"She is?" I mumbled to myself but they heard me.

"Yes Daniella, shocking I know" Julia muttered, not looking up from her phone. My eyes widened more. She hadn't called me a dyke for the first time in forever.

"That's a different tone Julia" I pointed out, watching her freeze up.

"I'd do anything to keep A on the squad and if that means being nice to you then so be it" she huffed.

"She's that good?" I asked.

Lydia nodded, "Her backflips are the best in the squad"

I turned back to my work, impressed. I was definitely going to get this girl to be mine. I would need to flirt my heart away if I was to get her though. I smirked to myself. She's as good as mine. The bell chimed signalling the end of the day and I dashed out the door, catching a glimpse of her at her locker. She turned around and saw me, smiling. I walked up to her and slid a note onto her hand, watching her read it quickly.

"Of course, I'll see you outside" she grinned, turning back to her locker. I nudged her playfully and walked off, glancing back to see her blush. I walked to my locker and chucked my things in my bag, making my way to my motorbike and resting on it. I pulled my aviators from my helmet and slid them on, waiting for her.


	14. Another Confrontation (Adriana)

_"Come for a ride with me?"_ Read the note. I looked up at her and grinned.

"Of course, I'll see you outside" I turned back to my locker. She bumped me and caught a blush from me. I shook my head and packed my things, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked, crossing her arms.

"Out" I smiled, running off. I looked around for a car but found her waiting beside a motorcycle. It was a good look. I began walking over but was stopped by a pair of hands on my shoulders. I spun around and my face paled at the figure.

"Hello again" Nathan smirked, pulling me aside. I struggled out of his grip but he was, again, too strong.

"What do you want?" I pulled one hand out of his grip.

"You know" he pointed downwards.

"Don't you remember what Daniella said" I pushed him off me but he pulled me back, pinning me to the wall.

"She's not here right now is she?" He licked his lips, leaning in.

"I'm afraid I am Nathan" a voice came from behind him. He stopped and straightened up, letting me go and turning around.

"Didn't I tell you not to harass my girl Nathan?" She crossed her arms, the aviators making her look dangerous. Thank god she was there. I had to thank her later and I knew exactly how.

"I fail to remember Daniella" he smiled, turning back to me with his lustful gaze.


	15. Another Protection (Daniella)

This guy was just not getting it. I slipped on my knuckle beaters and tapped his shoulder. He turned back around and before he could see it, I swung my fist at his jaw, cutting it up the middle and sending him to the ground in a whimpering mess.

"God I'm sorry man just leave me alone" he cried, scuttling away. I took off the beater and placed it calmly back in my pocket, smiling at her. She was staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth agape. I pushed her jaw closed, bringing her back to reality.

"Ready to go?" I gestured to my bike.

"You punched him.... for me" she muttered out.

"Yes, I did, now are you coming or not?"

She nodded and grinned at me, taking my hand in hers. I was shocked at the sudden gesture and felt her pulling me to the bike. I let go and slipped on.

"I've only got one helmet, take it" I handed it to her but she refused.

"You need it more than I do" she crossed her arms.

"And risk destroying your gorgeous face? Not happening, you're wearing it" I pulled her over and slipped in on her head, flicking up the visor. She rolled her eyes and slid on behind me, flicking the visor back on.

"Hold on tight now" I called out, feeling her arms coil around my waist. My chest tightened at her delicate touch and I sat there for a moment before revving up the engine and taking off down the road.


	16. (Adriana)

She had abs. Chiselled, toned, abs.


	17. A Flourish of Something (Daniella)

As I sped down the street she rested her head on my back and her arms tightened around my waist. I stopped at the traffic lights when they turned red and I sat up, stretching. I heard the visor flick up and she came up to my ear.

"I have to thank you later" she whispered. The lights turned green and I raced off, laughing when she gripped me tightly.

"Not funny" she yelled. I was taking her to somewhere breathtaking when the sun set. I wished I would get there in time. I turned up a secluded path and carefully weaved my way around trees.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise" I grinned, speeding up when we got to an open field. She clung to me as the field filled up with wild brumbies galloping beside us.

"Look" I pointed to them. She lifted her visor and I could barely hear the gasp that escaped her lips. I smirked knowing that I had impressed her. I came to a hill and stopped at the base, turning off the engine.

"You can let go of me now princess" I laughed, feeling her hands retreat from my waist. I slipped off the bike and waited for her. She handed me the helmet and I slung it over the handlebar, taking her hand.

"That hill is so steep, how are we going to climb it?" She looked stumped. I simply stood in front of her.

"I'll give you a piggyback"

She blushed, "No, I'm too heavy I can't"

I scoffed, "You are not, now climb on, we're gonna miss it"

"Miss what?"

I looked at the sun, "Hurry"

She jumped on my back and clung her arms around my neck, her legs wrapping around my waist. I ran up the hill easily, making it to the top just in time. I let her down and watched as she walked over to the edge, watching the sun set.

"Daniella, it's gorgeous" she whispered, sitting with her legs over the edge.

"Call me Dan Adriana" I smiled at her blush, "And come back from the edge, I don't want you slipping" A deeper blush crept onto her cheeks as she walked over to me and sat beside me against a tree. We watched as the sun fell deeper into the valley before finally disappearing. It wasn't long before an array of stars shone their display. I noticed that she was shivering and took off my leather jacket.

"Here, take it" I handed it to her and she took it gladly.


	18. Safe (Adriana)

I took the jacket, "Thank you"

She simply shrugged and leaned back up against the tree, watching the stars. This gave me an opportunity to study her properly. Freckles lightly dusted her face, her soft bright blue eyes shone in the moonlight. It sounds so poetic but I was in awe of her. She glanced down at me with a grin and I looked away embarrassed, hiding my face. She chuckled quietly and held out her hand. I looked at it for a second then I slowly pulled my hand from my arm and intertwined my fingers with hers. She smiled wider and rested her hand on her thigh. The simple gesture left me craving for her touch. I decided to test it. I shuffled over and rested my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. It had quickened and her breathing hitched but soon she relaxed and carefully wrapped her arms around me. I dug my head further into her chest and inhaled her scent of firewood smoke and roses. My eyes became heavy at her warmth and comfort and soon I was dozing off in her arms.


	19. Ana (Daniella)

I knew it was getting late but I didn't want to wake her peaceful figure up. I sighed and looked at the time, knowing we had to go.

"Adriana, wake up" I nudged her and she opened her eyes, yawning adorably.

"Where are we going?" She yawned again, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going home" I stood up slowly and pulled her up with me, helping her down the hill. She tripped and went tumbling down but I pulled her to me and protected her as best I could until we stopped rolling. I groaned at the pain in my back and she started laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" I sat up, rubbing my back.

"You've probably saved me from so many things that could hurt me" she grinned, standing up, "Thank you"

I smiled sheepishly and she helped me up, her hand not letting go of mine. I walked her back to the bike and she slipped the helmet back on, climbing on behind me and wrapping her arms around me again. She sighed against my back as I quietly rode back through the field, trying my best not to disturb the brumbies. I made it back onto the main road and I drove back to her house, stopping out the front.

"Alright, you're home princess" I halted the bike while she reluctantly got off and handed me back the helmet.

"That was fun Dan, I enjoyed it thank you" she looked down at the ground. I smirked and went to put on my helmet but she stopped me by coiling her arms around me.

"I really enjoyed myself" she pulled away. I smiled smugly.

"Well I'm glad you did, I'll see you tomorrow?"

She took the helmet from me and kissed my cheek before putting the helmet on my head.

"Definitely, thank you Dan" she bit her lip, turning to walk away.

"Hey"

She turned back around.

"Is it alright if I call you Ana? Adriana is way too long and your squad calls you A so I was just wondering if..."

"Of course," she grinned, showing me her perfect teeth, "Goodnight Dan"

"Goodnight beautiful" I revved the engine back up and flicked my visor down, noticing a kiss mark on the right side of it. I shook my head and sped off. Best day ever.


	20. Best Day Ever (Adriana)

 

I wanted her to be mine. She was so sweet and caring and the place she took me was amazing. I waved her figure goodbye and watched as she sped off down the road. I put my hand down slowly and noticed that I still had her jacket on. Damn, I hope she doesn't get into an accident. The thought worried me horribly and I cursed myself. I walked back inside and climbed the steps to my bed, flopping on it over dramatically. I curled up and remembered how warm and soft she felt while I was in her arms. I felt so protected while I was with her. Rolling down the hill while protecting me showed me her selfless side. I touched my lips and thought of how soft her cheek felt. I went to bed giddy, eager to see her the next day. Best day ever.


	21. Well....shit (Daniella)

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I weaved through traffic. She felt so comfortable in my arms, like a puzzle piece. I thought of her blushful gaze and how she looked when I woke her. It was like I was staring at a goddess in the flesh. The light turned green but I failed to notice a truck was still rolling down the intersection and it happened in an instant. I was thrown from my bike and landed somewhere at the corner of the crossing. I couldn't feel any pain and tried to move my arm but failed to do so. I looked around and saw random people run to me, yelling at me. A blonde-haired woman crouched down and pulled my helmet off my head, granting me hearing.

"Call an ambulance there's been an accident!"

"The damn driver was asleep!"

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

I didn't understand the questions at all, I simply looked down at my left arm and saw the bone hanging out of my elbow. My eyes rolled back into my skull and I slipped into unconsciousness. I was too tired.


	22. The Next Step (Adriana)

I walked to school today, knowing I would see her again. I held the jacket close to me, smelling the faint fragrance of smoke and roses. I made it just before the bell and failed to see her bike or any of her cars for that matter. I walked up to Eva and Em.

"Do you guys know where Dan is?" I watched as their expressions mirrored mine.

"We thought she'd be with you" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't she come home?" I became worried.

"Not that we heard of and she hadn't answered her phone" Em piped up.

The bell went just as Em's phone went off.

"Hey babe, do you know where Dan has got to, we're waiting for her" Em laughed. The smile was immediately wiped off her face and was replaced with shock.

"Which one?" She looked at us horrified.

"We'll be there" she hung up, grabbing her stuff.

"What's wrong?" I stopped her so she would look at me.

"You okay with skipping today?" She asked frantically.

"Why?" I was getting even more worried.

"She's been in an accident" Em shook, running to her car. Eva and I followed close behind. An accident. It was my fault. I jumped in the car and Em pushed the car to its limits getting there as soon as possible.

We made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes. We all pounced out and ran to the reception where Ezra was waiting.

"Let's go" Em went to move. Ezra caught her arm and held her back.

"She's in surgery Em, we can't see her for another 13 hours” he sighed.

"Surgery? What for?" I panicked.

"Calm down Adriana" he grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him, "The force threw her from her bike and crushed her hip and her arm bone punctured right through her elbow"

My eyes welled up at the news even though she wasn't mine.

"Damn" was all Eva could say. I shakily sat down on a chair and wiped the tears from my eyes. It was my fault. It's all my fault.

"It's my fault" I repeated over and over, rocking back and forth. Em sat beside me and stopped me.

"Calm down whitey, she'll be fine" she tried to reassure me. She held my hand and I broke down in front of her.

"It's my fault" I cried out. Eva shook her head and kneeled in front of me.

"Girl stop blaming yourself, it wasn't you. It must've been a drunk driver or some shit cause Dan is the safest person I know"

Em encased me in a hug and I blubbered into her chest.

"Wow, you've got it bad don't you Hun. That's what falling in love with Dan does to you" she laughed emotionlessly. I went quiet.

Did I love her? Yes, no, maybe. It was too early to be sure but I know I care deeply for her. I mean I don't just kiss anyone. I don't let just anyone touch me or hug me like she has.

"Adriana, asked you a question" Eva clicked her fingers in front of me.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" I whimpered.

"I said, do you love her?"

I tensed at the question and Em noticed.

"Girl, it's too early for that stuff yet. Let her find herself before she gives herself to others" Em chided. Her hug was nothing like Dan’s. I let go and sat back in the chair, staring at the ground.

"I don't know but in time I might" was all I could say. They looked at me glumly and we waited until the doctor came out with the results.

"She's a tough one. Pulled right through the entire surgery and should make a full recovery" he stated, looking at his paper. We all breathed a sigh of relief and Eva immediately jumped up.

"Well can we see her or not?"

He nodded, "She's not awake but you can see her, she's in room 117"

They raced off and I thanked him before slowly making my way to the elevator. They ripped down the hall and got in the room first. I decided to wait while they talked to her lifeless body.

"Girl, you coming in or nah?" Em called out to me. I stepped in hesitantly and sat on a nearby seat, sitting awkwardly.

"Is she okay?" I asked stupidly. They looked at me with glum smiles.

"She'll be good, bit of a bash she had" Eva sighed, looking back at her. I looked down at her arms and cursed myself when I saw cuts and bruises running up them. Her left arm was securely in a cast and she was hooked up to too many machines. I suddenly remembered that I was wearing her jacket and I pulled it off hastily, handing it to Em.

"It's hers" I mumbled quietly. She raised an eyebrow and took it hesitantly.

"Why?"

I sighed, "She took me to this hill and she noticed me shivering and gave it to me. I forgot I was still wearing it when she left and only realised when I got inside"

Em clapped her hands wildly, "Girl the love is real!"

Eva laughed, "Too early for that Em, give them time"

She turned back to Dan and took her hand, squeezing it softly.

"You need to wake up or I'll get bored out of my brain with Em constantly snogging her man"

I bit my lip and remained quiet, letting them talk to her. My phone buzzed and I glanced at the message.

'Where are you?'

Julia.

"I'm sorry guys, mind if I make a call?" I asked them, pointing to the door.

"All good, she's not going anywhere soon" Em smiled. I stepped out and called her.

_"Where the hell are you A?"_

"Daniella was in an accident and I'm at the hospital"

_"Wow, you're at the hospital?"_

"Yeah, I'm just outside her room"

_"Why? Don't tell me you're trying to get in with the dy- I mean Daniella"_

"Jules, you really need to stop acting like I'm obsessed with her. I had to give her back her jacket and her friends drove me here"

_"Jacket? Why did you have her jacket?"_

"Do you really need to know?"

_"Yes, now tell me"_

"She took me somewhere and I got cold and she offered it to me"

_"Wait, she took you somewhere? Offered you her jacket?"_

"Is that such a bad thing?"

_"Are you serious? Haven't you seen literally any movie in existence? If someone takes you somewhere and gives you their jacket the next step is a kiss and then from there it escalates"_

"It was nothing really, stop worrying"

_"That's what you say now but I bet that you'll fall for her"_

I scoffed, "And what if I do Jules?"

The line went quiet.

_"I'll call you later A"_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket angrily, walking back into the room.

"Heated, you okay?" Eva looked at me. I nodded and sat back down.

"Just Julia having a go at me"

She pulled a face, "I find it soothing punching her primped face and it would be my pleasure to do it again"

I chuckled, "Be my guest, she's an ass. She's been on my case ever since I've started talking to Dan"

Em grinned at Eva and then they both looked at me.

"What?"

"Honey, the fact that Julia doesn't want you to be with Daniella is hilarious" Em winked.

I thought back to what had said.

_The next step is a kiss......_

Did a kiss on the cheek count?

"Ladies, we should go it's after midnight" Ezra walked to the door, opening it for us.

"Would it be okay if I stayed? Y'know, just in case she wakes up" I stood up.

"If you want but she's a heavy sleeper so don't expect much" Em yawned, walking out the door. I pulled a chair up beside her and grabbed her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers. I struggled to keep my heavy eyelids open and dozed off while resting on her.


	23. A Welcome Surprise (Daniella)

Pain. So much damn pain. Everywhere. My hip burned and my arm stung and my mind fizzled. I battled the pain and successfully opened one eyelid, looking around the room before shutting it again. I groaned at the pain and felt weight shift from my side. I glanced down and saw Ana snoozing lightly beside me, her hand holding mine gently. I smiled and went to move but froze when she twitched. I looked over at the clock on the wall.

3:36

I had no idea if it was morning or night and I decided to risk it. I let go of her hand and took the opportunity to study her face. Her blonde streaked hair covered her face as she slept calmly. Her lips looked so soft and I craved to taste them, although I wouldn't admit that to her. I would let her decide to kiss me. It was obvious that she cared for me or she wouldn't be here waiting for me to wake up. I gently moved my hand to her head and rested it there, relaxing when she didn't move. I ran my fingers through her hair delicately, trying not to wake her. She looked so peaceful and I was glad that she had stayed by my side waiting for me. I laid back and felt the material of my leather jacket on my back, grinning to myself. My side suddenly shot out a blast of pain and I bit my tongue to prevent myself from crying out. It was like I was being stabbed constantly in my side with a rusted knife, it's dull blade slicing my insides. Ana stirred and I watched as she rubbed her eyes adorably, yawning quickly. I let out a low groan and fiddled with the IV in my arm, cursing when it slipped out of my grasp and onto the floor.

"Dan! You're awake!" She shouted, her eyes widening at the sight of me, "What's wrong?"

"Pain......hip.......arm" I choked out, begging myself to stay conscious. She looked at my arm and desperately grabbed the IV, sticking it back into my arm. She flipped a switch on a machine and pressed a button, sending a wave of painkillers in my system. The pain subsided to a dull ache which I could deal with.

"Are you okay? Do you need more?" She asked frantically, her hand hovering over the button.

I shook my head, flopping back into the pillow, "Thank you"

She breathed out heavily and sat back down wearily, watching me like a hawk. I held out my hand and she took it instantly. I weakly weaved my fingers around hers, squeezing even weaker. She smiled unhappily.

"How are you feeling?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Beside the pain I just experienced and the aching that has possessed it? Just fine"

She sighed, "Do you.... remember what happened?"

I shook my head, "It's vague. I was crossing an intersection and I think I got hit. I remember hearing yelling but that's pretty much it"

She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around me, catching me off guard.

"You had me so worried. I thought you'd died" she whispered. She pulled away and wiped a tear. I bit my lip and moved over in the small bed. I pat the space beside me, "Please"

She looked at me with concern, "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or anything I'll be fine just sitting here watching you..."

"It's fine" I cut her off, "I don't mind"

She nodded and took off her shoes, climbing in beside me. I pulled her close to me and she rested her head in the crook of my neck; my arm coiled around her almost protectively.


	24. "Don't tease me" (Adriana)

I moved a hand and put it on her stomach, absentmindedly running my hand up and down.

"Admiring my abs, are we?" She smirked, laughing quietly when I pulled away blushing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I stammered out, fidgeting. She moved her good arm to my waist and gripped it gently, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's okay, I don't mind" she mumbled, resting her head back on the pillow. I knew she didn't know but I was holding back tears and was failing terrifically. I dug my head deeper into the space between her shoulder and neck, letting a few tears land on her grazed neck. She was quick to notice and nudged me softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked gently, her voice vibrating from her neck. I started letting the tears fall freely and in turn began crying. She clicked her tongue and rocked me back and forth.

"Ana, it's not your fault that this happened" she whispered in my ear, "Don't you dare think otherwise"

I just kept letting myself get sadder and sadder until I was a bawling mess. She hugged me with her good arm and held me until I settled down enough to form words.

"It is. If I hadn't gone with you this would've never happened and you would be fine instead" I said, becoming angry with myself.

"No, no. Do not say that. Do not tell me you regret it" she stated firmly, gripping me tighter, "I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I would've forced you to come with me whether you agreed or not"

"I don't regret it, I just think I caused this"

She sighed, "You didn't. If I could I would do it all over again. It's not your fault" she leaned down and kissed my forehead. I froze at the sudden display of affection and she felt my tension.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it just seemed like the right thing to do"

I put a hand over her mouth gently to stop her from talking and kissed her jaw softly. She shivered at my touch and I smirked knowing I had that effect on her. She leaned back and brought her hand to my face, wiping away a stray tear.

"Stay with me" she returned her arm to my waist. I nuzzled my head in her neck and inhaled her heavenly scent.

"I'll always stay" I muttered, realising I meant every word. I could feel her grin as she wrapped her arm around me tighter, her hand wandering upwards.

"Don't go there Dan" I warned, feeling her hand retreat.

"Only teasing" she chuckled, her breathing steadying. I closed my eyes and lazily kissed her neck without thinking. Her breathing hitched.

"Don't tease me Ana" she murmured. Her nickname for me gave me a warm feeling in my heart. I smiled into where I kissed, "Goodnight Dan"

She sighed, "Goodnight beautiful"


	25. $20 (Daniella)

"Em, take a photo! This is great"

A flash jolted me awake, my vision slowly returning to normal as I pinned the two figures as Eva and Em.

"Eva look how adorable they are?" Em grinned, showing her the photo.

Eva laughed, "This'll be great to show to those cheer whores"

I cleared my throat, catching their attention.

"I love you guys but turn it down, you're so damn loud" I croaked, "I also have a sleeping beauty in my arms if you don't mind"

Em snickered at me, "Look at where her hand is"

I rolled my eyes, "Resting on my stomach I know"

Eva slapped her knee, "God girl you are blind, it's up your shirt"

I glanced down and sure enough, Ana's hand was casually resting under my boob.

"Could you take it away, I'm kind of stuck" I chuckled, knowing that she hadn't done it on purpose.

"I knew her feelings for you were strong but I didn't know that you were this damn close" Em shook her head, pulling Ana's hand away.

"Relax, I haven't even kissed her yet Em, this is the most intimate thing we've done" I chided.

"So, you've cuddled?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

"Not even that" I looked down at her sleeping figure and a small smile crept onto my lips.

"And here I thought you were already fucking her" Eva handed Em a $20 note, sighing dramatically.

"You were betting on me?" I faked a shocked expression.

"Eva had the bright idea that when she asked to stay with you that she'd get in your pants the second you woke up" Em explained.

I looked at her, "With a crushed hip and banged up arm? You're kidding me, right?"

Eva shook her head, "Honestly I thought she was"

I stiffened when I felt her moving and looked down to see her eyes opening slowly, accompanied by a small yawn. She looked around the roomed before seeing Em and Eva, her eyes widening. She tried to pull away back I held her in a near death grip, laughing quietly.

"Relax Snow White, we already knew" Eva calmed her. She relaxed in my arms.

"Yeah, we've got the cutest picture of you guys" Em blurted out. She tensed up again, looking at me scared.

"Show it to me Em" I beckoned her over. She gave me her phone and I studied it carefully. My arm was protectively wrapped around her while my head rested on hers. She was dribbling onto my shirt while her hand occupied my chest. I laughed and showed it to her, watching her face pink with embarrassment. She wiped her mouth hastily and pulled her hands to her chest. I moved my arm to her neck and kissed her on the forehead, hearing the two gasp.

"Y'all are lying Dan, you do kiss her" Eva squealed, jumping up and down. Ana blushed a deeper shade of red and hid her face in my neck.

"Girl, shut up before I get out of this bed and whoop your ass" I threatened, watching her stick her tongue out at me.

"Hey whitey" Em caught Ana's attention, "Do y'all kiss her back?"

She didn't answer, she simply pecked my chin quickly, returning her head to my neck.

"This is so damn cute, I think I might cry" Eva clapped her hands enthusiastically, "When are you gonna kiss her for real Dan?"

I was taken aback by the question, my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"If anything, I'll be the one to seal the deal" Ana piped up, turning to face them with a smile. I looked down at her and grinned, running my hand up her side.

"Will you now?" I retorted.

She nodded, leaving me to wonder when.

"I hate to break up the lovey-dovey atmosphere we have going on here but could y'all move out of the bed so we can hug Dan?" Em tapped her foot impatiently. Ana blushed and slowly stepped out, my side immediately becoming cold.

"How dare you Em, now I'm cold"

She rolled her eyes and ran to me, nearly crushing my arm. I groaned when she touched my hip, the pain intensifying. She pulled away quickly, worry sketched on her face. Ana pressed a button on the machine that soothed the pain in an instant and I flashed her a grateful smile.

"She's like your personal nurse" Eva laughed, wrapping her arms around me softly, as not to hurt me. I slapped her back and caught a smirk from her.

"You're taking good care of her aren't you whitey?" She led her smirk to Ana who didn't quite catch what she was insinuating.

"To the best of my ability" she smiled before realising what Eva meant and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm only testing you don't worry" Eva reassured her, patting her back. She stood up and collected her things, walking to the door.

"I should get going and leave you with your friends, I'm probably getting in the way" she backed out.

"Hold up whitey" Em caught her, "You do realise it's after 6, right?"

Her eyes widened, "I've been here all day?"

Eva nodded, "We came in before school but y'all were still sleeping so we left you"

"Well, I'll be going home then" she smiled at them, moving back to the door.

"Hey, come back" I called to her, watching her turn around.

I smirked, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

She blushed a deep shade of red, walking up to me and planting one on my cheek.

"Goodbye Dan" she mumbled, retreating to the door.

"Goodbye beautiful" I smiled then frowned, "Are you going to be okay getting home?"

She bit her lip, "I'll be fine, I'll call a cab-"

"No" I stopped her, "Eva, could you take Ana home for me?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that I'll be just fine" she tried to counter.

"It'll give me peace of mind, please" I was on the verge of begging her. She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, for you" she smiled, looking at Eva.

"Girl, you owe me for this" she huffed, "Come on your highness, your carriage awaits"

She looked at me one last time and I winked, catching a small blush from her.

"You are smitten with this one, aren't you?" Em raised an eyebrow, leaning on my bed.

"I guess, I just hope I don't scare her off"

She crossed her arms, "I reckon she'll stay, she seems stubborn if anything and the way she's around you suggests she won't be leaving any time soon"

I shrugged, "I hope you right"


	26. A Choice (Adriana)

It was awkwardly quietly while Eva drove me home. I felt the need to speak but nothing came to mind.

She broke the tension, "Do you like Dan?"

I was caught off guard and thought about it for a moment.

"I do, I just feel like there's way more to that girl than what she lets off"

"Observant one, aren't you?" She turned a corner.

"What do you mean?"

The car suddenly halted to a stop and I was jolted back into the seat.

"She's got a dark past, like, pitch black. It's not pretty and it certainly keeps her on her toes" Eva spoke quietly, glancing at me with a glassed look. She continued, "I don't know if it's my place to tell you but there's a lot behind Dan that she doesn't tell anyone. She's obviously told Em and I but her reaction to talking about it is.......different, like she's in a different world. She becomes really distant and cold"

I fidgeted in the seat, trying to grasp the concept of Dan's possibly horrific past.

"If this is to scare me away, it's a good try but I'm staying" I attempted to lighten the air but it just got heavier.

"I'm actually surprised that she lets you so close to her and you can touch her like you do" she started, "Don't take that the wrong way, she doesn't let just anyone hang around her"

The statement had me slightly frightened. What had she experienced?

"How so?"

She let out a soft sigh, "I don't feel it's my right to tell but after those events it left her feeling vulnerable and weak. She has a hard time letting people touch her without her mind wandering to those events and setting her off. I don't expect y'all to understand but if she does tell you promise me that you won't run away, no matter how bad it seems. Take it slow with her and be patient if she chooses not to do things"

She pulled into my driveway and I sat there taking in all the information. My heart was screaming to understand her but my mind was wary as to what she was keeping hidden.

"I promise I'll stay. Dan is a wonderful person and I want to know more. I'll take it as slow as I can and try to understand her on a deeper level" I smiled at her, watching as a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"And act surprised if she does open up to you. She doesn't know I've told you this but after seeing you two interact.... you deserve to know" she wiped a tear from her cheek.

I hugged her in response, catching her off guard. I pulled away and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for driving me home and let me know if anything happens" I shut the door and walked into my house. I ran up the stairs and slammed my door, leaning against it. I let tears slip from my eyes as I slid down slowly, covering my face with my hands. I didn't even know Dan and here I was, kissing her and falling for her like I'd always known her. I didn't even ask her about the white mark on her neck where I had kissed. She was hiding a lot of herself from me and I found myself wanting to know all about her. She pushed me over the edge with a simple touch or her soft, husky voice as she spoke. Her scent ran rampant through my nose and drove me crazy. How she made me feel with such a small gesture left me wanting her. I realised then that I craved for her; I longed for her. It sounds crazy and outlandish but I wanted to stay for her. And I knew that I would, no matter the circumstances.


	27. Memory (Daniella)

I tossed and turned all night. Partly because she wasn't here and I missed her touch but mainly because she had triggered a memory that I had been trying desperately to forget. My hand hovered to my chest where she had rested her hand on and begged myself not to cry as I relived the event.

 

_"Now, I wonder how deep this knife will go before I hit an artery" his laugh rang in my ears. Tears streamed down my face along with the blood running from my eye. My wrists burned from the constant pulling of the ropes and my voice was growing hoarse at the endless screaming._

_"Or maybe I should come here, under your pathetic tit and see how far before I start scratching at a rib" his hand grabbed a hold of my boob roughly as he clamped down and dug his fingers into it. I screamed in agony, trying to pry myself from his grip by moving away._

_"Wait one moment while I grab a bit of cloth to wrap around your mouth. Your screams are hurting my ears and it is displeasing" he walked off, returning shortly with a rotted piece of cloth. He tucked my hair to the side and bit my ear gently, licking my neck. I tried to bash his face in with the back of my head but he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it back, delivering more screams. He bound the cloth around my mouth so my screams were muffled. I just cried while he went about running the knife over my body, slicing my flesh every so often and gaining a louder cry._

_"This might hurt just a bit but what I'll be doing next will hurt even more" he chucked the knife from one hand to another, taunting me. He slowly dipped the knife into my skin, pushing it in further until I screamed through the fabric loud enough so the next state could hear me. He pulled it out slowly and licked the knife clean._

_"That was only a tiny pinch, this'll be worse" he fumbled with his pants, pulling them down halfway._

_"Your people are still slaves to us white folk and you will obey" he forcefully grabbed my head and shoved his member inside my mouth, doing the deed quickly. He pulled out slowly, running the tip over my cuts._

_"Wasn't that just great? I hope you're ready for more"_

 

I bolted up, sweat dripping down my face as I shook violently. I began hyperventilating and the room felt like it was getting smaller and smaller. I grabbed my phone and dialled Em immediately.

_"Dan, what's up?"_

"It's happening Em I'm remembering it"

_"Shit, I'll be right there"_

"I can't handle it Em, it's too much"

_"Just breathe and I'll be right there, keep talking to me"_

"He keeps coming back Em"

_"What triggered you?  Was it Adriana? Was it us?"_

"Ana's hand on the scar brought it up Em, I'm so scared. What he finds me?"

_"He's dead Daniella, he can't get you, I'm coming"_

"No! He's not! He's coming for me!" I yelled in the phone, tears falling from my cheeks in rapid succession.

_"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. Keep repeating that to yourself Dan I'll be right with you"_

"He's.......He's dead.......dead"

_"That's right, dead. Never coming back"_

"I can feel his touch Em, I can feel the knife"

I heard the distant tapping of footsteps and my fear increased.

"Em, there's someone in the hallway"

_"That's me"_

She ran into the room and wrapped her arms around me tightly, letting me cry into her chest. She quietened me down, calming me to a soft whimper.

"He's gone and never coming back. You've got nothing to fear. You're okay, I'm okay, we're okay"

"Em, I'm so scared" I blubbered.

"I'm here, you're safe. You know that she didn't mean to trigger you, she doesn't know" she whispered softly, stroking my hair.

I nodded into her chest, slipping into a restless sleep.

 


	28. With Friends like these...(Adriana)

I badly wanted to see her and confess my feelings to her but I need to go to school. I reluctantly drove in silence to the dull building. I walked to my locker, yawning widely. I hadn't gotten any slept last night as I was worried about her. The talk with Eva had scared me and I was up all night debating with myself. I had decided to stay, for her sake at least and I was going to try for her. Julia and Lydia barely even glanced at me, obviously too busy sucking the faces off their boys. I silently wondered if I would get to that stage with Dan and found myself praying that we did. She was strong but part of me became anxious as to what I could do with her. I freaked out when I found that my hand and hovered to her chest absentmindedly and could only imagine how she felt. I grew increasingly annoyed at the fact my friends hadn't even acknowledged me. I cleared my throat and waited until they pushed their boyfriends away.

"Yes?" Julia looked at me annoyed.

"I'm gone for two days and you don't even ask where I've been or how I am?" I snapped, the anger rising in my chest.

Lydia scoffed, "With that dyke"

My blood boiled and the guys clearly noticed because they left without a second glance.

"What's wrong with you two? I'd thought you would support me"

Julia reapplied her lip-gloss, "We do, just not with her"

"Why not? Is it because she's black?!" I yelled, bringing unneeded attention towards myself.

"No" they both answered. I stomped my foot, "Then what's your problem?"

"She's a broken person A, she's going to hurt you"

I scrunched up my face, "What the hell do you mean broken?"

Julia sighed and walked off, Lydia pushing me into my locker. She leaned in close to my ear.

"Why do you think no one fucks with her? Because she's killed a person with her bare hands" she whispered, backing away and trotting off to class, leaving me with a grim expression on my face.

"Fix yourself up, you look like trash" she hollered, pulling me out of my trance. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I just pulled my things right back out of my locker, turning to leave school. I was too upset to participate in their childish games.

"A where the hell are you going?" Lydia grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"Far away from you, you don't even care!" I shouted, my tears cascading down my cheeks. She bit her lip and let go.

"We do care" she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Well you sure aren't showing it" I barked, turning on my heel to my car. I jumped in and attempted to start it but for some stupid reason it wouldn't start. I slammed the wheel frustratingly, sobbing on the console.

Lydia tapped on the glass, "Please stay A, you're worrying me"

"Worrying you? You don't even know what I'm going through!" I snapped, giving up on trying to get the car to start. She came around to the passenger seat and left herself in, watching me.

"Well then tell me what's on your mind" she spoke gently, as if to not piss me off further. I sniffled and looked at her with reddened eyes.

She waited patiently until I spoke.

"Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone else" I threatened, glaring at her. She simply nodded, showing me that she understood.

"Okay......I do like Daniella...a lot and I enjoy her company and would love to get to know her better. I do have strong feelings for her" I looked up at her and she bit her lip, thinking.

"Have you shared a kiss yet or not?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I've kissed her on the cheek but that's it"

"Have you slept with her?"

"No, I don't plan to any time soon" I watched as she looked away, probably mewling over my words.

"Hearing you say that she's killed someone frightens me but at the same time it's pulling me closer to her. I want to be there for her, I want to be the one she can count one, I want to be with her through the hard times" I watched her expression change.

"Do you love her?"

I felt poisoned at the question. I didn't answer her and she accepted it.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" She gripped my hand, making me look up at her.

"Please, I want to see her" I stepped out of my car and walked over to hers, pulling myself in the passenger side. She jumped in the drivers and started the car, pulling out onto the highway.

"Won't you miss class?"

She smiled, "Yeah but friends will always come first"

I relaxed somewhat at her comment, knowing that she was trying to understand for me. We made it to the hospital and I hugged her quickly before making my way inside.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything" she called out, waving before driving off. I walked to her room, noticing adults inside who were talking to her. I watched from afar as her expressions gave me glimpses of what she was talking about. She pointed to her chest where I laid my hand and then to her neck where I kissed. I felt a gust of guilt hit me as I added two and two together. I had triggered her by my actions and she must have remembered a horrific memory. The adults in the room looked so much like her, leading me to believe that they were her parents. The man looked oddly familiar and I smacked my forehead, remembering that he was the principal. I hung back until her parents left before making my way to her. I was eager to see her and couldn't wait to be in her arms again. I knocked on the door and her head swerved so she was looking at me.

"Hey" I mumbled, looking over at Eva and Em who just smiled at me sadly.

"What are you doing here? I'd thought you'd be at school" she spoke at barely a whisper.

"I came to see my favourite person" I grinned to mask the obvious guilt I was showing.

"Come here" she beckoned me over. I walked over and she pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her hesitantly and she responded by gripping me tighter, afraid that I was going to let go. I held her in an embrace until she let go. I pulled away and she smiled weakly at me.

"How are you feeling?" I held back doing anything in fear that I set her off.

"I'm okay but what about you? You look so run down" she pulled me close again, studying my face.

I looked away, "I was up all night, I couldn't sleep"

She bit her lip, "Why?"

I sat there and prayed she would get the message.

"We'll get something to eat while you two talk" Eva pulled Em to her feet while Em stared at me with her mouth wide open. I waited until they were out of sight before turning to face her again. She looked so tired and it brought tears to my eyes. They slipped out and she brought a hand up to my cheek, wiping them away with her thumb.

"Please don't cry" she sounded almost as if she was begging.

"I was thinking about you yesterday. I... I want to be there for you. I want to be the one you look to for support. The truth is Daniella...I like you. A lot" I hid my face in my hands, not wanting to see her face. We sat there in silence, the tension killing me slowly. Then, as if like rainfall, I heard the softest reply.

"Me too"

I looked up and saw tears in her eyes.

"It's hard........when others touch me, it triggers memories that I've tried to forget. I'm trying to get past it, I really am but...it hasn't gone away"

I felt the tremble in her voice, her quiet words shattering me. She was opening up to me and I was listening intently at her every breath.

"Hugs are fine and kisses are okay but my neck and chest especially are my worst insecurities. They are the strongest responses to the memories and are prime triggers. When you kissed me neck it reminded me of an event and when your hand......" she stopped, releasing the tension on her bottom lip that she had been holding between her teeth. Tears swept down my face and she noticed instantly, shaking her head.

"Please don't cry"

I couldn't keep it together and let a howl of sadness overtake me. I fell into a chair and cried pathetically, not caring how ugly I looked.

"I've done this to you" I bawled, "I've made you relive this bad memories, it's all my fault"

She fell back in the bed, "No, Ana it's not your fault. I'm broken and you don't know"

There was that word. _Broken._

"What do you mean?" I asked in between sniffles.

She went silent, "I can't tell you"

I wanted to pry, I wanted her to tell me. I wanted to understand.

"You needn't tell me anything if you don't want to" I muttered quietly, looking up at her. She watched my gaze as if she was wanting to release her past but something was holding her back. I thought it best to change the subject.

"I saw others in this room before I came; were they your parents?"

A small smile crept on her lips, "Yes, I've rarely ever seen them together though. My father is always working and my mother is off in other countries doing humanitarian work"

Seeing her talk about her parents gave her eyes a new light that I hadn't seen before.

"Can I ask you something?" She caught me off guard.

"You already have" I grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

She palmed her forehead, "Very funny"

"Go ahead, in all ears"

She smiled before losing it, "You are the first person to pursue me despite my colour and my problems. Why?"

I pursed my lips, "You're different, in a good way. I feel protected and safe when I'm with you. Your colour is a part of you and I love it; you carry yourself with so much pride. I barely know you but I feel like something more than what I'm presented to be when I'm with you. I don't know the extent of your conditions but I'm sure that they'll just bring me closer to you. I'm intrigued by you and I want to know you better"

She looked at me shocked, taken aback by my words of choice. I smiled sheepishly at her and hoped it would be enough to sway her to open up to me. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself, fear growing in her eyes. She held out her hand and I took it gently. She squeezed softly and smiled.

"You don't want to hang around, I'm pretty scary" she muttered, "I'm a lot to handle and I'll hurt you"

"What? Think I'm not strong enough to handle you?" I chided, earning a small smile from her.

"Well you are a cheerleader" she retorted. I opened my mouth and acted hurt.

"I'm a base I'll have you know" I crossed my arms, pouting melodramatically.

"Alright, you are strong" she gave in, swiping her hair to the side.


	29. The Spark (Daniella)

God, she was beautiful. She looked horrible on a count of the massive bags plaguing her eyes but I wouldn't tell her that. She probably had enough on her plate without me saying she had them. The way she felt the need to know my story and understand made my heart flutter. I could tell she cared but explaining my memories to her was really hard for me, especially in my current state of rehab. I was finally able to walk again, not well but enough so I was close to being released. I watched her silently while she watched me, smiling lightly like she always did.

"Ana" I started, not knowing what to say. She turned her head, "Yeah?"

I bit my lip. Was I really going to ask her this question? Yes, I was.

"Could I kiss you?" I watched her demeanour change drastically, "Like a real kiss. You don't have to say yes I was just wonderi-"

"Yes" she whispered. She got up out of her seat, making her way over to me. I pulled her close without a second hesitation and gently captured her lips with mine. They were so soft against my rough ones and so careful, as if she was afraid I would be triggered. She cupped my cheeks with her hands and I wrapped my hand around her neck, pulling her closer. She tasted faintly like fairy floss, her tongue asking for entrance. I willingly complied and she danced with mine.


	30. ....Who needs Enemies (Adriana)

I almost melted at her touch. My knees buckled under me and my legs felt like jello. Her lips were so inviting and caring, making sure she wasn't taking it too far. I let myself go and begged to deepen it. She surprised me by letting me and I held back a moan at the intensity of it all. One kiss and I was begging for more.

"Well, we're clearly interrupting something here" I heard from behind me. I pulled away hastily but rather reluctantly, feeling the instant cold hitting my lips. She had set me on fire and I was craving for it again.

"You really ruin a good moment don't you Eva?" Dan huffed, smiling at me. I still held her hand and waited for an interrogation.

"You must be real damn special whitey" Em crossed her arms, obvious anger on her face. My smile fell and I let go of her hand, sitting back down.

"Em shut up before I smack you over the head" Dan went to defend me.

"We can't touch you and yet preppy bitch here is all over you?" She pointed at me, glaring at her. I bowed my head and kept quiet, knowing if I spoke I'd be in deep shit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dan yelled, looking over at me worriedly.

"Em, take a chill pill" Eva grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from moving.

"I should go, I'm getting in the way" I stood up abruptly and hid my face in my hands, walking through the door. I could hear Dan's pleas to stay but I ignored them and stormed to the front entrance, calling Lydia.

_"A, what happened?"_

"I’ll explain later, can you pick me up?" I choked back tears.

_"Give me ten minutes, I'll be there"_

I hung up and waited outside for her, tensing up when I heard my name.

"Adriana, wait up" Eva called out, "Please don't go"

"And why should I stay? Just so Em can belittle me just because I'm part of that group?" I snapped, spinning on my heel.

"No, stay for Dan. Do you not realise how much you've done for her already?"

I rolled my eyes, "I've made her remember a fucking shitty moment in her life that she'd rather forget"

Eva grabbed my hands, "No, not that. She becomes really distant after her attacks; barely talking to anyone. The fact that she gave you a hug and even kissed you meant that you broke into bad thoughts. Do you not realise what that means?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Enlighten me"

She sighed, "It means that you've somehow gotten her from her toxic thoughts just by being there. She wasn't begging herself to forget the memories when she hugged you; they just went away. You two must have a really special bond for you to affect her like that"

A car horn sounded and I glanced beside me to see Lydia waiting for me. I looked back at Eva and shook my head.

"Em wants me off, I will be" I wiped away my tears angrily.

"She doesn't understand, please stay" she was practically begging.

I nodded, "I'll see her tonight" and with that I climbed in the car and left Eva to stand there.

 


	31. Over It (Daniella)

"Ana wait!" I hollered, watching her turn the corner. I glared at Em with hatred.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" I barked, sending pain up my side.

"I'll go after her" Eva ran off to catch her and I thanked her silently.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong is here we are supporting you and trying to get close while that bitch just caused it all to resurface and yet you're letting her touch you?!" My blood boiled at her response.

"She knows she made a mistake and it's different for her; she doesn't know the whole story" I tried to become civil, calming myself.

"And when are you going to tell the cheer whore huh? Is she going to stay then? Or will she fuck off and leave us to pick up the pieces she broke?" Em screamed at me, becoming silent after realising her words.

"Em, fuck off and get away from me. You have no idea what I feel for this girl and you haven't even bothered to ask about my feelings. You don't even know what she's confessed to me!" I looked away from her.

"Dan-"

"I said fuck off!" I threw a glass at her, just barely missing her face and smashing on the ground. She backed out of the room and out the hall, leaving me in a broken mess. Eva returned empty handed which led me to believe that Em had scared her off for good.

"She's gone and I can't even go after her" I shook in Eva's arm.

She went straight into mother mode and calmed me down.

"She'll be back; she's coming tonight after school. You'll see her again"

"What if she doesn't want to speak with me?" I sniffled, looking up at her.

"She will, I put in a good word and y'all might finally snag this one" she smirked, getting a smile from me.

"What did you say?"

She winked, "Now that I'm not telling you"

"Eva. What did you tell her?" I sat up.

"That you were great in bed" she shrugged. My eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

She laughed, "No silly, that's for her to find out. I told her that you felt a deep connection with her and something in her head must've clicked"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you sure she's coming?"

She nodded, "Said to me herself before being whisked away by her friend. By the way, where is Em?"

I bit my lip, "I told her to fuck off"

Her eyes widened, "You what?"

"She didn't think that Ana was good enough and that she'd call me a freak and run off when I told her about my situation" I spoke quietly, twiddling my thumbs.

"I don't think Adriana will run away; she likes you too much" she grinned.


	32. Him (Adriana)

School was killing me enough without Julia's constant drilling of questions and the endless make out sessions that she had with her boyfriend every class. Nathan wouldn't get off my case all day and I was growing increasingly afraid that he was going to something and Dan wouldn't be there to save me.

"Look at Nathan checking you out, you should totally bang him A" Julia nudged me to him and his lustrous gaze caught a hold of my panicked ones. I still hadn't told anyone about the kiss I shared. She'd hit the roof if she knew.

"Are you forgetting that he tried to rape me Jules?"

She scoffed, "A misunderstanding, he just wants you"

"He wants my body Julia, not me"

She eyed me, "Isn't that what you want? To have the boys swooning over you just to catch a glimpse. Come on A, give him a chance"

"No! I don't want him!" I slammed my hands on the table. She jumped in response, shocked of my reaction.

"A, he's a star football player; the quarterback for fucks sake"

"Well then why don't you show him a good time?" I snapped.

"Unlike you, I actually have a boyfriend" she barked, gaining a gasp from me.

"Just pick a hottie and fuck him, it's not that hard"

"I don't feel anything for him and every guy looks at me like a piece of meat" I finally gave up trying to reason with her.

"Well you're gonna have to because here he comes" she pointed to him as he waltzed over, licking his lips. I tried to keep my food down as he bent down and kissed me roughly. I pushed him off me and slapped him.

"I'm not yours Nathan" I watched him rub his cheek.

"You're gonna pay for that you slut" he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the hall to an unused room.

"Nathan, I don't want this" I held my hands up in defence, backing away from him.

"Oh sweet Adriana but I do and what I say goes around this school" he advanced on me, pushing desks over. I backed up into the wall and cursed to myself.

"Nathan please, just leave me be"

He laughed heartlessly, "I need release Adriana and they'll think you're a little slut who loves this and won't believe that their perfect quarterback has done wrong"

I gulped and prayed that the bell would go or someone would walk in or something to stop him.

"Now I know your master Dan won't be here to save you, she's in the hospital recovering. She's got nothing compared to me. I'll show you what sex is really like" he smirked, pinning me to the wall. I felt the fabric tear beneath me as he ripped them from me, exposing me.

"So untouched, so....innocent" he gazed at it and I tried desperately to move but he was too strong. He ran his finger along my core, pulling his finger away and licking it clean.

"Already wet you naughty slut" he turned me around and bent me over. I struggled but he simply weighed down on me, pressing his junk on my crotch. It was then I realised I had a voice. I started screaming and jerking about, causing him to pull back. I took my chance and ran to the door. I was nearly out when he grabbed my foot and I plummeted to the ground, my head slamming on the floor. He pulled me back and took his belt off, tightening it around my mouth as a crude gag. He leaned forward and ran a hand up my top, tearing my bra in two.

"You're so easy, I'd expected a little more from you" he gripped my breast hard and dug his nails into my soft flesh, eliciting a muffled scream from my mouth.

"That's it, let's hear you scream" he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it towards him giving him another scream of pain. He moved to his pants and undid them quickly, taking out his manhood and taunting me. We were hidden from anyone's view and so no one knew we were in here. He pressed his junk on my ass and ran it up and down further taunting me. He stuck a finger inside of me and I writhed in pain, feeling everything vividly. He pulled out slowly and licked them clean.

"So tight, you've only been with that dyke, have you? You feel like a virgin" he laughed, chills running down my spine. He dipped two more fingers in and pumped them in and out slowly. I squirmed in his grip and noticed he wasn't holding me down anymore. I had to take the chance. I pushed back into his fingers and distracted him while I undid the gag from my mouth.

"You dirty whore" he slapped my ass unexpectedly and I held back a squeal. I moved my hands up slowly and stood on my toes. Then I took off. He swiped at my foot again but I swung out of his grip and burst through the door. Thankfully no one was in the hall and I dashed to Lydia's car, thankful that it was open. I called her.

"Lydia take me to the hospital"

_"A, where are you?"_

"I just escaped Nathan now take me to the hospital!"

_"Where are you?"_

"Your car"

_"I'm coming"_

I threw my phone into the console and locked the doors. I curled up into a ball and noticed her jogging figure with Scott beside her. She jumped in the car and Scott darted in the back. She started it and backed out quickly.

"Don't look back A" she pulled my chin to the front and pulled onto the highway. I glanced in the side mirror and saw Nathan bolting towards the car.

"Move Lydia!" I yelled, watching her foot clamp on the accelerator. She sped off to the hospital and made it there within ten minutes. I hopped out and she helped me find Dan's room. She gave me a pair of sweats and a simple t-shirt that was too small for me and exposed me horribly. We found her room and as soon as she noticed me I burst into tears.


	33. A Turn of Events (Daniella)

I watched the hours tick by, nearing the time on when Ana would get here.

"You really think she'll stay?" I asked Eva for the hundredth time.

"Girl, you ask that again and I'll slap you. Of course she will. Have you seen how she looks at you?" She laughed. I smiled lopsidedly, "I suppose so. But you would not believe how good that kiss was Eva"

"You never told me about it Dan" she flicked through a magazine.

"I asked her and when we connected her lips were so damn soft and she tasted delicious" I blurted out, my eyes widening. Eva simply shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"And did she feel the same?" She smirked at me, "Was there more?"

"Oh, there was tongue and it was heated" I gushed, remembering the intensity of it.

"The first kiss and you're already in the game" she rolled her eyes. I sighed and looked outside my room, squinting when I saw a figure in the distance huddling beside another. I squinted to get a better look and nearly died at the site.

"Fuck" I whispered, sitting up straight, worry carving its way onto my face. Ana rushed in with Lydia by her side.

"Ana" my lip trembled at the sight of her. She ran into my arms and cried into my chest, shaking slightly. I looked up at Lydia.

'Nathan' she mouthed, walking up to Ana.

"I'm gonna go A, call me okay?" She put her hand gently on her back and she flinched at her touch.

She bit her lip and excused herself from us. I held her fragile figure, wondering what the hell the bastard had done.

"Ana, it's okay I'm here, you're safe" I whispered to her, running my hand up her back. She continued howling into my chest and passed out a while afterwards, most likely from the exhaustion. I'm gonna kill that bastard. I felt her shiver in my arms.

"Eva, I'm kind of stuck...could you bring my jacket over and help me put it on Ana?"

She nodded and grabbed it, holding Ana up while I slid it over her.

"Do you want the covers over her or something?" Eva pointed to it.

I nodded, "Try to get her over to the chair and I'll move over so you can pull the covers back"

She did just that and soon Ana was back in my arms, her body finally letting the tension go.

"Thanks Eva" I breathed out heavily, kissing Ana's forehead.

"No problems Dan" she stood up, "What do you want for dinner cause I know you don't want the hospital food"

"Whatever you want, make sure to get something for Ana too"

She walked out the room and left us alone. I looked down at her sleeping figure and a tear slipped from my eye.

"I'm going to take care of you. You've got to promise me to let me. I'm pretty bad too so I'll need you to help me. We'll get through this together and I promise you that asshole won't so much as look at you without getting beat up. I know it's way too early to say it but I love you and I hope one day you'll say the same. You mean a lot to me, more than anything and I'm gonna try for you; I really am. Damn, I'm trying so hard......" I choked out the last part, breaking down into tears. I sobbed quietly while holding her close, whispering promises that I knew she wasn't going to hear. I had already assumed that bastard had raped her. I'm gonna kill him.

I was just dozing off when Eva arrived with a hot pizza in her hands.

"Hungry?" She asked, chucking her things on the chair and pulling one over beside me.

"Starving"

She looked at me, "Are you gonna wake her up?"

I nodded, nudging her awake, "Ana, come eat something"

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room.

"Hello sunshine, you hungry?" I swiped a stray hair away from her face. She revealed a small smile.

"I didn't know what you liked so I picked everything" Eva laughed, picking up a slice and eating it. I shook my head and sat up, Ana doing the same thing. I grabbed a piece and handed it to her, taking my own slice. I consumed it within seconds and already went for the next slice.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's olives" she murmured quietly.

My eyes shot open, "You're joking, right? Olives are like the best part of the pizza"

She shook her head, "Too weird for me"

I picked one off her slice and ate it.

"Well you can just give them to me then" I laughed, watching her take them all off at once.

"Open up" she looked at me and I just opened my mouth, trying not to grin. She let them go and they fell into my mouth. I crunched them and chewed with my mouth open to annoy her.

"Girl, I will make sure you stay in this damn hospital bed if you don't shut up" Eva chuckled, picking up another slice. I shook my head and we finished up the pizza.

"Thanks Eva, I owe you one" I laid back in the bed, Ana resting on my arm.

"You owe me a lot of things" she crossed her arms, leaning back in the seat, "You enjoy it Adriana?"

She nodded, "Thank you Eva, I have to pay you back"

"Don't worry about it. You're Dan's girl" she stood up, "It's getting late, I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow Dan and I hope y'all feel better"

I watched her walk down the hallway and around the corner. I looked down at Ana and she licked her lips, signalling me. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips onto hers, feeling the tension rise between us. She bit my bottom lip and pulled away slightly, expelling a moan from me. She let go and giggled like a child while I blushed red as a tomato.

"Well now I know what that does to you" she mumbled, pecking me again. She was laced with fear; I could tell but how uneasy she was when we kissed.

"I know it's a stupid question but are you okay?" I watched her figure retreat slightly.

She nodded, "I'm fine"

"Ana"

She looked at me and let a tear fall from her eye, pain etched through her irises. I sighed and pulled her close to me, feeling her body tense up again. She wrapped her arms around my waist and dug her head into the crook of my neck. She cried into my neck and I let her.

"You don't have to tell me a single word, just stay with me" I mumbled quietly. I turned over in the bed so I was facing her and she quietened down to a whimper. She rested her head against mine and looked into my eyes.

"You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen" she spoke softly. I chuckled at the statement.

"They're nearly grey, I'm getting old"

She smiled, "No, they're the lightest blue. Like an ocean frozen over. It's beautiful"

I kissed her cheek, "I'll take that as a compliment"

She smiled bigger, "It was"

She brought a hand up to my cheek and ran her thumb across it.

"I've been meaning to ask; what's the white mark on your neck?"

My smile ran from my face and I looked down.

"I'll tell you another time. It's a hard thing to talk about"

"I'll wait, you're worth waiting for. Don't let me force you to tell me things if you aren't comfortable. I want you to know that"

I wrapped my good arm around her waist, skimming my hand up and down.

"I'm afraid" I confessed.

"I'm not going to run if you choose to tell me. I will tell you that now. I will be shocked but I will not abandon you, if anything it'll pull me closer to you. I want to understand"

I was in awe at her words. I stared into her forest green eyes and saw little glints of light behind fear.

I bit my lip, "It was a few years ago"


	34. A Dream (Adriana)

"It was a few years ago,"

My eyes widened. She was telling me; she was opening up again. I waited patiently for her.

"I was walking down the street at night. Horrible idea. I was snatched of the sidewalk into a car and I was bound. I was taken to this place...I-I don't...don't know what it was" she stuttered, starting to hyperventilate.

"I'm here Dan, you don't have to continue" I put my hand on her cheek and focused her attention on me.

She nodded, "I want to"

I smiled and waited for her to be ready.

"I was tied to a chair and left for only a few minutes before someone stripped me to nothing. I felt so damn exposed and filthy" she choked out, barely holding herself together.

"Dan, you don't have to continue" I wrapped my arms around her tighter, feeling her heart racing. I hated that she was this way. I was going to kill whoever did this to her.

She went on anyway, "It was torture. This sick bastard came in with a knife and would run it over my body, cutting my skin. He'd taunt me by holding the knife over my neck or my heart. He would pour salt onto wounds and then...." she trailed off, most likely remembering the events. I had stayed quiet the entire time, absorbing her information. I was right about it pulling us closer; I wanted to protect her and to keep her safe and give her someone to think about when she was down.

"One time, he was doing his usual and had kept me in there for days. That was the worst day of my life Ana"

She remained quiet so I assumed she wasn't going to elaborate.

"You're so strong Dan, you're so strong" I whispered, swiping a tear from her cheek. I leaned up and kissed her softly but it wasn't returned. I pulled away and saw her staring into space, her eyes unreadable. Was this what Eva meant by cold and distant?

"Dan" I started, trying to pull her out of her trance. She simply stared at nothing and soon closed her eyes, her arm dropping from my waist. I sighed and lay down beside her, resting on her chest and being careful that I didn't trigger anything. God, I love her. I know it's too early but it's true.

I love her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Oh, sweet Adriana but I do and what I say goes around this school"_

_His face._

_"I'll show you what sex is really like"_

_His persistence._

_"So untouched...so innocent"_

_His sickness._

_"That's it, let's hear you scream"_

_His anger._

_"You dirty whore"_

_His gaze._


	35. It Slipped (Daniella)

I felt the bed move slightly on my side and I opened my eyes tiredly.

"Leave me alone" I heard a murmur. I looked over at Ana who began moving more.

"Get away from me" she spoke louder, trying to sit up. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Ana, wake up"

She shoved me away, "Get off!" She yelled.

I shook her, "Ana wake up it's a bad dream"

"I don't want this!" She screamed, fidgeting wildly. She bolted up and was breathing heavily. She hunched over and began crying. I sat up and moved a hand to her shoulder. She pushed me away and started crying harder.

"Ana, it's me; it's Dan" I whispered. She looked at me for a split second and fell into my arms.

"Dan...." she cried, shaking. I rocked her back and forth lightly, calming her down.

"I'm gonna murder that motherfucker" I muttered, kissing her hair.

"I'm so scared. Scared that he'll finish what he started" she blubbered.

"He didn't rape you?" I felt her body tense at the word. She shook her head.

"I got away before he could"

I held her close to me and laid back down.

"God, I swear he's dead when I recover. I promise you"

"I keep seeing him; seeing him touch me, hurt me, taunt me. No one knows" she whimpered into my chest, "No one knows what he's done to me. I feel so filthy"

"It's okay Ana, I know. I'm not letting you be hurt by him ever again"

She shook her head, "How?"

"Just you wait, I'll make you untouchable" I grazed my hand up her side gently. We were quiet for a while before she spoke up.

"There's a reason why my relationships always come crashing down and burst into flames. A reason why they always cheat on me" she whispered, catching my attention.

"It's not because I don't want to have sex......it's because I've never had sex before" she waited for my response. I was shocked at first but slowly understood.

"Why?" I asked carefully.

She sighed, "I want my first time to be special and with someone I love not just a quick, meaningless and hurtful fuck. All the guys I've been with have wanted it because they needed a release but I'd always push them away. They never loved me, they only loved my body. That's why they'd cheat. Because I didn't want sex"

I hugged her harder, "Well, they're missing out"

She laughed emotionlessly, "Not on much. I've got my body and that's it. That's all they ever want"

"You are so much more than that. I could give you a million other things that I love about you" I blurted out, cursing to myself. She rose up and looked at my face with reddened eyes.

"You love me?"

I bit my lip, "I know that it's way too early for me to be saying it but I do love you. I don't expect to return the favour but know that I love you" She stared at me for a moment, taking in my words.

"You're the only person who's really wanted to know about me. The fact that you've stayed and you're willing to understand and support just solidifies my feelings for you"

Her lips met mine in an instant, desperately wanting my touch. She asked entrance and I allowed her. I knew she felt the same and she would tell me when she was ready. She pulled away and opened her eyes, taking in the moment.

"I love you too" she whispered, resting her head back on my chest.

I sighed and pulled the covers back over us, leaning my head on hers.

"Try to get some sleep Ana" I mumbled. She closed her eyes and I did the same.

I woke up early the next day, grabbing my phone and calling Archer.

_"Dan, you good?"_

"Hey Archer, I need you for a favour"

_"What do you need?"_

"Could you possibly get the team to get Nathan to stay away from Adriana?"

_"What's the problem?"_

I sighed, "He's attempted to rape her twice and I'm not there to protect her. She's strong but he's stronger"

_"You're joking?"_

"She's been with me the entire time; been up all night"

_"Shit man, I thought Nathan was cool"_

"Well he's a fucker and I want you to keep him away from my girl"

_"She's yours eh?"_

I scoffed, "Yes, why do you think I'm asking you to do this for me?"

_"Alright, I got you. We'll keep him off her"_

"Thanks man, I owe you one"

_"All good Dan, get better for us"_

"Will do Archer, bye"

_"Bye"_

I chucked my phone back on the counter and pulled Ana closer to me.

"It's the best I can do for now" I murmured softly.

 


	36. Plans (Adriana)

I woke up at around 9 that morning, the sound of Dan talking.

"Yes, I understand"

"Just excuse her for today......Yes"

"I promise, she'll be back tomorrow"

She sighed and put the phone down. She glanced down and saw me awake, smiling.

"Morning baby" she muttered, leaning down. I kissed her quickly, teasing her.

She rolled her eyes, "Did you sleep well?"

I bit my lip, "Okay, I'm just worried about today"

She raised an eyebrow, "Today?"

"I've got to go to school and will be forced to see him again"

She laughed, "No, not today Ana. I got you a day off"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "How?"

"My father is the principal and I called him" she stated. I captured her lips gently, catching her off guard. I pressed deeper and she pulled me close, sighing. Just as she intensified it, her phone rang.

"God, I can't get one moment with you, can I?" She grumbled, grabbing her phone.


	37. I Promise (Daniella)

"Hello?"

_"Daniella"_

Nathan.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

_"Just checking to see how you are and all"_

"Don't think you're innocent you fuck, I already know"

_"She came onto me Dan, I tried to keep off her but she was persistent"_

"Oh, was she now? Then why the fuck is she mentally scarred from you?"

_"No idea what you're talking about. I gave in to her desires and then the next thing I know, she kicks me in the jaw"_

"Get fucked. I know she doesn't want you"

_"Well I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow and clear things up saying I don't want anything serious"_

"You stay the fuck away from her!" I yelled through the phone.

_"Relax, I'm just gonna talk to her; nothing else"_

"You sick bastard" I hung up and threw my phone. I looked down at Ana and she was shaking.

"Ana, I'm going to keep you safe, please believe that" I held her in my arms.

She nodded and grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers in mine.

"I know" then she sat up, "I've got to call my parents"

"Use my phone" I handed it to her and she walked out of the room. I sighed and sat up, watching her pace around the corridor. She looked like she was having a debate with whoever she was talking to because she began yelling.

"Mom, he tried to rape me"

"No, it's not like that"

"I'm not dating him at all"

"Likes me? He just wants my body"

"It was only one time and Lydia suggested to"

"I don't care!" She was starting to break down and I couldn't move to comfort her.

"Ana, come here" I called out, watching her spin around to face me. She let the phone down from her ear and walked in, putting the phone on speaker.

_"Adriana Von Haller answer me now! Where are you?"_

She sucked in a breath, "At the hospital"

_"Why? Why are you there?"_

"Visiting a friend" she looked at me and I shot a sympathetic look.

_"Which one? I'm picking you up"_

"No! I don't want to go" she bickered, putting the phone on the counter beside me. She climbed into my arms and hid her face in my chest.

_"Yes you are young lady! And we're going to march to this Nathan's house and you're going to apologise for leading him on and being a slut!"_

She burst into tears and I had to intervene.

"Now hold on just a moment. Mrs. Von Haller I'm sorry to ask but do you have any idea that Nathan has scarred Adriana and as a result, hasn't been able to sleep without recurring nightmares of his disgusting behaviour towards her?" I waited for her to respond.

_"Who is this?"_

"Daniella Diwali, the friend in question who is in the hospital"

_"Diwali? As in Diwali Enterprises?"_

"That's correct"

_"Well Ms. Diwali I am obliged to take Adriana and put her in her place for acting like this"_

I bit my tongue to hold back a scoff, "With all due respects, I would suggest it better that she avoid Nathan as much as possible as not to let this situation happen again in the future"

_"She is my daughter and how I choose to discipline her is my choice. She has pushed her slutty ways to a poor boy who doesn't know what to do"_

This time I let the scoff go, "Pardon my French Mrs. Von Haller, but that boy has fucked half the school. I'm pretty sure he knew what he was doing and Adriana was not wanting it in any way. He fully well knew he was forcing her and he still went along with it"

_"Frankly, I couldn't blame him. Girls these days dressing so provocatively"_

"School protocol calls for cheerleaders to wear their uniform on days of practice and games. These uniforms are made this way so they can perform stunts easier. I agree the uniforms are degrading but it's the protocol" I was beginning to lose my patience with her ignorance, "On the days of attack, Adriana was wearing such uniform. This is not an eligible excuse for his behaviour and actions"

I heard a car start, _"I'm coming to pick her up regardless. I will discipline her accordingly. Which hospital?"_

"I am not obliged to answer that" I pressed the end call button and sighed deeply.

"That could've gone better" I huffed, looking at Ana. She was grinning at me.

"Are you kidding? That was terrific!" She laughed, kissing me deeply. I curled my hand around her neck and she rolled on top of me. She moved her lips to my jaw, then my cheek, then my forehead and back down to my lips.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She beamed after every kiss. I put a hand on her cheek so she was looking at me.

"Anything for you" I rested my forehead with hers. She wrapped her arms around my waist and dug her head into the crook of my neck.

"You're so good to me" she mumbled.

"I haven't done much for you yet" I chuckled.

"You have, you've done so much believe me" she kissed my neck without thinking and I froze up. She pulled away quickly and looked into my eyes.

"Fuck I'm sorry, I didn't mean to; I wasn't thinking"

I hovered my hand over to my neck and waited for the memories to come but it didn't cross my mind.

"Ana, nothing is surfacing" I stared at her wide-eyed, taking my hand away.

"What do you mean?"

I pulled her towards me, "Kiss my neck again, I want to try something"

She wearily moved her lips to my neck and wavered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I waited. She pecked me quickly, closing her eyes tightly. The memories went to my head but they were blurry and unreadable.

"I can't remember them at all" I confessed, a grin reaching my face, "Ana, I can't see them!" I grabbed her shoulders. She was slightly confused but showed her happiness regardless.

"I told you that you were strong" she smirked, brushing her lips across my cheek. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her over enthusiastically. She smiled into the kiss, her teeth grazing my bottom lip.

"I love you" I pulled away, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too" she sighed, "Do you think my mother will find me?"

"Well, assuming she isn't thick as a board, she'll drive to the closest hospital which is this one" I mused, "You'd better sit in a chair if she's figured it out. I'd hate to see how she'd react to us"

"I guess so, I'll be cold" she sighed, getting up reluctantly. I felt the warmth leave my side as she got up and pulled a chair over. She took my hand in hers, resting her head on the bed.

"Hey Ana"

She moved her head so she was looking at me. I pulled a ring off my finger and showed it to her.

"I want you to know that if you see this ring; you'll be protected from Nathan"

She cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you see this ring; know that you have protection from Nathan"

She smiled, "Okay"

 It wasn't long before I heard heels clip-clop along the corridor.

 


	38. Unbelieveable (Adriana)

I knew that noise too well. I shot up and looked down the hall to see my mom, anger etched across her face. She quickened her pace and I gripped Dan's hand tighter.

"It'll be okay baby" she whispered, sitting up straight and pulling out the professional card. She tore the door open and I stood up, looking at the ground.

"Look at me" my mom yelled. I inched my face up so I was looking at her and she slapped me. I stood there unmoving, not giving her any satisfaction.

"You're coming home this instant" she grabbed my hand and yanked it but I didn't move.

"Let me say goodbye" I seethed through my teeth, turning to Dan. She smiled at me and I dove into her arms. Not too close or my mom would suspect something. She brushed her lips on my cheek.

"I love you" she whispered. I pulled away.

"Me too" I let go and turned back to my mother.

"Adriana is under no circumstance to be within 30 feet of Nathan without me beside her. Failure to acknowledge and follow this will result in a court ruling. Are we clear Mrs. Von Haller?" Dan spoke with all the authority she could muster. My heart melted at her words, knowing my mother would comply.

"Crystal Ms. Diwali" I watched my mom stared daggers at her. She kept her steely gaze.

"I am fully aware that this will not apply during school hours. I have everything under control"

I raised an eyebrow at this. What did she have planned?

"Are you her bodyguard or something? Running around doing errands for her?" My mom spat, earning a glare from me. I flicked back to Dan and she simply smirked and shook her head.

"I am concerned for Adriana's wellbeing and am taking appropriate measures to keep her safe while I am not around to see that she is. Why do you ask?"

My mother laughed heartlessly, "I thought you'd be her next fling before you cheat on her"

My blood boiled and I resisted the urge to punch her then and there.

"I have no such intention as of now. Perhaps, in the future but no"

I watched as Dan stared at my mother and she nodded.

"Very well, come Adriana" she stalked off down the hall.

"God, I love you so much" I muttered, realising I had her jacket. I slipped it off and held it out for her.

"Keep it for now Ana, you're quite exposed" she glanced down and I noticed my boobs spilling out of the tiny top.

"Right" I threw it back on and blew her a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow Dan"

"Alright Sweetheart, until then" she grinned, waving me goodbye. I turned and began walking to my mother who waited at the elevator impatiently.

"And why are you wearing that choice of clothes?" She stepped in the lift and pressed the ground floor button.

"My uniform was torn to pieces by him and Lydia had these spare"

I watched her eye me with suspicion.

"More fuel to show off your assets I'm sure" she snarled, walking to the car. What the hell had gotten into her? I desperately wanted to sprint back to Dan and just lie in her arms. She was slowly becoming my rock; someone I could depend on. She surprised me by her calmness towards my mother’s rage. I wondered what she meant when she said everything was under control.

"We're going straight home and I'm taking your credit cards from you for a month"

I gasped at her, "What will I do for food?"

She smirked, "You'll think of something"

I stepped in the car, "What do you mean?"

"Are you stupid? Give a guy a rubdown and he'll pay you" she rolled her eyes. I shivered at the thought.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do that?"

She stared at me, "You're a slut, you'll figure it out"

We got to the house and I dashed up to my room, locking the door behind me. I sunk to the floor and sat up against the door for a while, mulling over what she had just said. I shakily grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Dan.

_"Hello?"_

I smiled instantly at her voice, "Hey Dan"

_"You miss me already?"_

I chuckled, "Terribly, it's torture"

_"You alright? Want me to fight my way out of the hospital to save you?"_

I sighed, "I'm okay, mom just took away all my credit cards and is convinced that I'm a whore"

_"That is rough, I'm sorry"_

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault"

_"I've got a gift for you, Eva will give it to you tomorrow"_

"What is it?"

_"It's a surprise"_

"I hate surprises"

_"You're going to love this one though"_

"Promise?"

_"Promise"_

"I miss you"

_"I miss you too, especially your curves"_

I blushed profusely at the sudden comment. All I could hear was laughter through the phone.

_"I'm just teasing Ana, I do miss you beside me"_

"You are something Daniella, although I do miss your abs"

_"They miss you too baby"_

"I love you"

_"I love you too"_

A quiet knock pulled me from the phone.

"Adriana dinner is ready" my Dad chorused.

"Coming" I called back out. I pulled my phone back to my ear.

"Dan I've got to go"

_"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you later"_

"Bye Dan"

I groaned and stood up reluctantly, chucking my room on my bed and walking downstairs. This was going to be a long dinner.


	39. Apology (Daniella)

I put my phone down gingerly, resting back into the bed. It would be another three weeks before I could even get out of the hospital and I would be in crutches for a while before I made a full recovery. A soft tap at the door pulled me from my thoughts and to my surprise it was Em. She wouldn't look up at me and kept her upset expression glued to floor.

"Hey Dan" she mumbled, "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure" I sat up, watching her. She sat down at a chair and looked at her feet.

"I want to apologise, for everything" she confessed, "I failed to understand how much Adriana impacted you. I was angry for a long time. Mainly because she was able to remain close to you despite your attacks. I guess I got jealous and that sparked my anger towards you two. I didn't mean to out Adriana because she was a cheerleader. I'm sorry I had that outburst" she swiped a tear away, pushing her locks out of her face and looking at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Girl get your ass over here" I opened my arms and she raced over, gripping me tightly, "I forgive you Em, unlike those cheerleaders I'm not going to guilt trip you. I understand your outburst and I agree that it was a bit of a shock that I let Ana near me but not you or Eva"

She pulled away, "I guess, I acted like a total bitch and I called her a whore"

"You acted on impulse Em. I do love you, just differently to how I love Ana. You're like a sister to me. And it's ironic that you called her that considering she's......" I trailed off, remembering that she trusted me not to tell.

"A virgin? Figured that out" she chuckled.

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen how she flirts? Honey, she follows whatever the other cheers tell her to do. She doesn't have any experience" she laughed, "I imagine that'll change when she's around you"

I shook my head, "Good to have you back Em"


	40. Protection turned Assault (Adriana)

I forced myself to climb into Lydia's car, shutting the door reluctantly.

"Ready for today?" She asked, pulling back onto the highway.

"No" I answered bluntly.

"I have a feeling everything will turn out in your favour, trust me" she grabbed my hand. I held it weakly as we pulled up to the school. I groaned and stepped out, walking slowly to my locker. I grabbed my things out for first class and turned around, immediately coming face to face with Eva.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead" she laughed, handing me an envelope, "Courtesy of Dan"

"Thanks" I mumbled, spinning around to my locker and opening it. A note lay inside with a credit card beside it. I pulled it out and looked at it for a second before reading the note.

_Use it for anything you need. Don't give it back to me until you have your own cards back. Yes, you can accept it and no I'm not taking it back. Treat yourself. Have a good day and enjoy yourself._

_Dan x_

 

I stared at the note in shock. A smile crept onto my lips as I held the card in my hand. I slipped the note in my locker and put the card in my purse. I shut my locker and ran to my class, the smile never leaving my face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I was dreading lunch. He would be there and I was %100 sure he was going to torment me. Julia and Lydia pulled me along and we grabbed our food. We sat down and Julia was the first to speak.

"How are things with you and Daniella A?"

I looked at her, "Why do you want to know?"

She scoffed, "Am I not allowed to keep up with my best friends love life?"

I bit my lip, "It's nothing serious yet. We've shared a kiss or two but that's pretty much it"

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you love her?"

I nodded, watching her expression change.

She sighed, "I guess I'm happy for you but I have to ask, why her?"

"She's everything I want in a relationship" I blushed profusely, "She's got abs Jules"

She choked on her water, "What?"

My mind wandered and I let her figure it out. Lydia nudged me to grab my attention.

"He's looking at you" she murmured. I looked around the area and saw his gaze. He winked at me and I suppressed the need to throw up. I stuck the finger up at him and returned to my food.

"A, he's coming over" she quaked, grabbing my hand protectively. I glanced up and saw him walking over, a smirk plastered on his face. I awaited the inevitable but it never came.

"Nathan, where are you going?" A deep voice rang out and I shot my head up to see who it was.

"It's Ryan A" Julia whispered excitedly.

"Just going to say hello to Adriana" he went to push past but Ryan grabbed his arm roughly.

"I don't think so, stay away from her" he threatened, looking back at me. I sat there with my mouth open, watching the scene unfold.

"I'm just going to talk to her" he attempted to push past again.

"Talk to her or try to get your way with her?" Ryan yelled, catching everyone's attention. The room went quiet and watched eagerly.

"Just to talk, get off me" he pushed his arm away and continued stalking over to me, licking his lips. He was pulled back into a deadlock and Ryan simply laughed.

"Keep your filthy hands off Dan's girl Nathan or I'll have you off the team" he snarled, choking him slightly. He struggled in Ryan's grip and finally gave up.

"I get it! Let me go! What makes you think I was going to do anything?" He pulled himself out of the grip.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing Nathan" he barked, moving back towards me.

"I'm not doing anything, it's all her" he pointed at me and sent a chill down my spine.

"Nathan pull your head out of your arse and stop talking shit" Ryan swung his fist at Nathan's jaw and sent him to the ground.

"That was a warning, next time I won't be so gentle" he watched as Nathan got up and ran off. He turned to me and his gaze softened.

"You alright?" He sat down opposite me. I nodded and kept a blush from creeping onto my face.

"Thank you, Ryan,"

He smiled, "It was nothing, anytime" he stood up and pulled something out of his pocket and placed it onto the table, leaving me with it.

Dan's ring.

"Why did he leave that?" Lydia looked at it weirdly. I picked it up and slipped it on my finger.

"It's Dan's. She told me that if I saw the ring I knew I was safe and protected" I grinned, knowing I had to thank her later.

"How the hell did she get the scariest, most gorgeous guy to protect you?" Julia looked at me gobsmacked.

I shrugged, "I guess she has really good connections"

Lydia stared at Julia, "Did you just call him gorgeous Jules?"

"Well he is"

I laughed, "You have a boyfriend remember"

She bit her lip, "That doesn't mean I can't look at the menu"

I rolled my eyes and finished my meal, walking to the last class. I saw him in the corridor and he smirked at me before changing to a frightened expression and taking off. I shrugged and grabbed my things, eagerly dashing off. The school bell rang to signal the end of another day and I skipped to my locker and threw my books in my bag, spinning around to the girls.

"You're certainly happier" Julia remarked, catching Archer's gaze, "I'll see you two later"

I waited for Lydia and soon we were walking down the hall, out to her car. I saw him waiting at the door, smirking when he saw me. He began walking over but stopped and backed off, racing outside.

"What was that about?" Lydia looked at me. I felt a presence behind me and nearly screamed when I saw them.

"Sorry to startle you Adriana, we're here to escort you out. Dan's request" one of them stated. I grinned widely and spun back around, walking out with a new-found sense of pride. I noticed a limousine out the front and looked back at Lydia.

"Is that for you?" She pointed to it. I walked over and the driver noticed me, opening up the door.

"Good afternoon Adriana, I trust you had a pleasant day?" He inquired.

"Just fantastic" I bid Lydia goodbye and thanked the guys before stepping in and my jaw immediately dropped at the interior.

"Not what you expected Adriana?" Eva pulled me from my trance and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Not at all" I sat down and sunk into the seat.

"One of the many perks with Dan" Em piped up, smiling.

"She got you these" Eva handed me a bunch of roses and a note lay on top of them. I inhaled them deeply, an image of her coming to mind. They smelt just like her. I opened the note and read it excitedly.

 

I hope you had a good day. I can't wait to see you my princess.

Dan x

 

My cheeks were burning from my constant smiling but I continued grinning like an idiot.

"Champagne?" Em handed me a glass and I took it gladly.

"Thank you" I sipped it slowly, taking in all that happened today.

We made it to the hospital and I stepped out as the driver opened the door for me. I clutched the roses and I walked to her room, Eva and Em trailing behind me. I saw her in my view and my pace quickened, breaking out into a run. She looked up at me and I noticed her tear streaked cheeks. I slowed and went inside quietly. I put my roses down on a bench and walked over to her. She wiped her tears and sat up straight.

"Hey Ana" she whispered, sniffing quietly. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her softly. She wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me closer, prolonging it. I pulled away to catch my breath, "I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too"

I sat back down and waited while the others exchanged hugs before asking.

"You okay Dan?" I watched her wearily.

She nodded, "I'm fine baby, just had a minor episode"

"Girl why?" Eva piped up, leaning forward in her seat.

"Doctor came to check my vitals and he touched my...." she hovered her hand over her chest and bit her lip.

"That's not minor Dan, that's a major" Em stood up as did Eva.

"What? What's wrong?" I became worried.

They looked at Dan, "You didn't tell her?"

She shook her head, "I haven't yet but I will soon, give me time"

"This isn't a thing to be taken lightly Dan, that's your primary" Eva grabbed her hand. I darted back and forth between Dan and Eva.

"Eva, it's nothing, don't worry" she went to pull away but Eva kept a death grip. She looked at me but I was already thinking about what she meant.

"Ana" she pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and forced a smile on my lips.

"I guess I should tell you before we take our relationship further" she sighed looking at Eva and Em, "Could you girls give us a moment alone?"

They exchanged a look and walked out the door.

"Come sit here" she pat the bed and I crossed my legs, waiting patiently.

"You know I'm not forcing you to, you needn't tell me if you're not ready; I'm okay to wait" I assured her, watching her expression soften.

"I want to tell you" she smiled, taking my hands, "I want you to know what happened that day"

I nodded and waited.

"This was the day I had had enough of all the torture, the pain was becoming the only source of feeling I had, I was too numb. He ran the knife over my body like he always did. My voice was broken but I still screamed and yelled hence why my voice is husky. He tied a cloth around my mouth, preventing me from doing anything. He then taunted me, running the knife across my chest but I didn't know he would actually do it" she stopped, collecting her thoughts and closing her eyes. I waited for her to continue but she didn't speak, she only pointed to her chest. She ran her hand under her shirt and pulled it up.

"He slid the knife through my skin, muscle and scratched the bone" she ran her hand under her boob and lifted it, revealing a scar. I covered my mouth to hide the gasp that escaped. She pulled her shirt back down and sighed.

"He pulled it out slowly and licked the knife clean. He then tore off the cloth and face-fucked me until he finished. I couldn't take it anymore and something dark inside me broke free" she shook her head fiercely. I watched her begin to breath uneasily and I grabbed her hand to focus her attention on me.

"Dan, I'm here" I reminded her. She nodded and a tear fell from her eye. I caught it with my thumb and waited for her to continue; or not.

"I don't remember how but I had got hold of the knife and went berserk. I just kept stabbing him and stabbing him until I was convinced he was dead. I shoved the knife through his head and ran. I just kept running until I couldn't" she lost the life from her eyes and all I could see was a dark aura behind her irises. She looked back at me and I immediately felt unsafe under her gaze which confused me.

"Aren't you going to leave like everyone else did?" She asked rather coldly.

"No, why would I?" I was worried I would set her off. Unfortunately, that came true.

"Because you won't be able to handle me or my problems" she spat. I got up off the bed and walked up to her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Yes, this is going to be tough but I'm going to stand beside you. Your past made you who you are today and I admire that" I watched her expression harden.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Adriana. I'll hurt you"

This was her fear talking. It had to be. This wasn't Dan.

"No, you won't. I trust that you won't" I walked up closer to her, looking directly into her eyes. They screamed murder and I barely noticed Em and Eva at the door before Dan wrapped her hand around my neck. She lost all sense of judgement and her grip tightened, cutting off my air supply. I tried to pry her hand away but she was too strong. I was panicking and squirming wildly in her grip.

"Dan, get off her!" They ran to her sides and pulled her hand away, holding her down while she screamed and yelled.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" she hollered, struggling in their grip. I held my neck protectively and backed away, shaking my head.

"This isn't you" I croaked, finding it hard to speak or breath.

"You'll thank me later" Eva pulled her hand back and swung her fist right into her face, knocking her out. They let go and looked at me worriedly.

"You okay?" Eva made her way over slowly.

"No" I whimpered, clutching my neck. I looked back at her slumped figure and tears raced down my face.

"She warned me and I didn't listen; my ignorance...." I choked out, leaning against the wall.

"You know she didn't mean it" Em spoke gently, "This happens; it's a trigger"

I slumped down in a seat, massaging my neck, coughing harshly. Eva came over and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Has t-this hap-pened before?" I stuttered. Em nodded and handed me a glass of water.

"Only when she talks about her scar and her killing him. We literally ran 10 miles trying to keep up with her while she chased down a biker last time" she shook her head.

Em sighed, "This isn't her at all, it's her past that gave her this......alternate being, like a demon with an angel"

I gulped, standing up, "I'm not going to leave. That's cowardly and I love her too much to leave her like this. I'm going to help her as best I can if you will allow me"

They nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"She's a lot to handle but in time you'll see that the positives outweigh the negatives" Eva pulled away and returned to Dan who lay asleep, completely unaware of what had just happened. I sat there and waited, rubbing my neck softly.

"That's gonna bruise Adriana, I'll get you some ice" Em stood up and walked out the room.

"She became so cold and distant so quickly. I don't understand" I stared at the ground recalling the events.

"I told you that would happen" Eva sighed, "She becomes lost in her past and forgets who she's talking to; they become him in her eyes hence why she gets so violent"

I raised an eyebrow, "Forgets?"

Eva looked at me, "She won't remember strangling you or talking to you up to her killing him. She doesn't retain any memories when her persona changes. You can sort of figure out that she's gone by looking-"

"At her eyes" I cut her off. Em came back and handed me the ice pack. I held it to my neck and thanked her.

"Yeah, they become this dark grey, almost black shade that just says murder" Eva sat down and dialled a phone number. 'She's not going to remember hurting you A' I thought to myself, 'You'll have to accept that'

"Hey Andrea, it's me, Eva"

"I'm fine, I'm calling about Dan"

"She's had one of her primary attacks"

"Yeah, she's out for now"

"Ana's pretty shaken up about it but she's okay"

"No, not that I know of"

"Alright I will"

"No, she didn't. Just a strangling"

"In a brace?" She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Will do, bye"

She ran a hand through her locks and got up. She walked up to me and kneeled in front of me.

"Am I able to check your neck Adriana? If the damage is external, we'll have to get a brace for you"

I nodded and took the pack off my neck, allowing her to touch it gently. She came to the front and I grimaced.

"Sorry, she's gotten to your vocal chord. Can you swallow?"

I did and I felt the pain as she held her thumb there.

"Definitely some swelling, might have been pressured when you tried to talk" she stood up, "I’ll see what I can do" She jogged out of the room.

"How can she tell?" I cleared my throat to no avail.

"She's studying a doctorates degree in medical science and the human body. I wouldn't be surprised that she could do this" Em shrugged, watching Dan. I turned my attention to her too, watching her chest rise and fall lightly.

"Will she get better?"

Em pursed her lips, "She might forget it in time but it's hard to say. This did happen to her at least four years ago. When she first came back no one could touch her or get near her without getting yelled at or setting her off. It was months before me or Eva could even sit next to her without triggering her memories. She's come a long way but she's still got to heal" she smiled at me, "Hopefully you're making some sort of impact on her"

I thought to when I kissed her neck.

"She said her primary triggers were her neck and chest, right?"

Em nodded, "They always get a reaction"

"Well, yesterday I kissed her neck without thinking" I saw her tense, "She waited and nothing came. She asked me to do it again and I did; the same outcome. She mumbled something about the memory being blurry"

"You're joking?" Em looked clearly surprised.

I shook my head, "She also said she couldn't remember it"

"That's..........amazing" She stared at me, "If she can't remember the trigger associated with her neck, how long before she can't remember it connected to her scar?"

Eva came back with a small brace in her hands.

"Em, come help me" she looked at me, "You've got to stay very still while I put this on okay?"

"Okay" I stayed still.

"Hold her hair up Em" she gestured. She clipped it around my neck and adjusted it accordingly. Em let my hair back down and I went to tilt my head but couldn't.

"You'll be a bit immobile for now but if it's just minor swelling then we should be able to take it off in a few hours" she stated, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you know when Dan will wake up?" I looked over at her.

"In the next couple of hours" Em looked down at her watch, "Just in time for dinner. I'll just grab a pizza"

I sat patiently in the seat and waited with baited breath for Dan to wake up.


	41. In Control (Daniella)

I strangled her. With my bare hand. I remember her face; her look of horror towards my action. I didn't mean to hurt her. All I could see was him. My heavy eyelids fluttered open as I looked around the room. My nose was on fire and I twitched it, making sure it wasn't broken.

"Fuck" I muttered, the pain behind my actions clouding my thoughts. I glanced over at Ana who got up and walked over to me hesitantly. I could see her neck in a brace and my eyes welled up at the sight.

"Dan, are you awake?" She kept her distance and I couldn't blame her.

"I strangled you" I mumbled, "I hurt you and I couldn't stop myself"

Her eyes widened at my words and she looked over to Eva who looked just as shocked.

"You remember?" She came closer.

"As clear as daylight" I let tears fall of their own accord. My bottom lip trembled and I moved my hand to cover my face.

"I don't know what I was doing. All I could see was him even though I knew it was you on the other side. My mind was screaming to let you go but something in me didn't"

She reached her hand out but retracted it, looking back at Eva.

"Girl how the hell can you recall this?" Eva walked right up beside me. I shook my head, my arm shaking.

"I don't know. My vision was clouded but I knew it was her on the other side, not him. I know I was talking to her and then I saw him and immediately went for the kill and part of me still knew she was the only one there"

They both looked at me shocked, Eva the most shocked.

"What even? Has she done anything else?"

My eyes light up, smiling at her, "Yes, she has. She's taken a primary trigger away"

Eva raised an eyebrow, "How?"

I looked over at Ana, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded, "Without a doubt"

I held out my hand, "Come here and show Eva"

She took it wearily and I tugged her over gently. She looked behind her before coming to my neck and kissing it slowly, the heat from her lips scorching it. She pulled away and protected herself just in case I did anything. Memories came but they were even more faded than last time. I looked back at Eva who had her mouth agape.

"Incredible" she whispered, "Do you see anything? Does it trigger anything?"

I shook my head, "I know it's Ana kissing me, not him. The memories are faded and distorted and I can't make them out properly. I can't remember anything from it"

Eva came over and hugged the daylights out of Ana.

"You're a miracle worker Adriana" she beamed, sitting back down.

I grabbed her head and made her look at me. She looked so hurt and torn.

"Are you leaving?" I asked gently, watching her smile.

"No, I could never. I love you too much to let you suffer through this alone" she kissed me quickly, almost as if she forced herself to do it.

"Ana" I looked at her sternly.

She sighed, "I'm afraid that you'll have an attack like this again" she hovered her hand over the brace.

"I'm not saying I won't but please don't be scared" I watched her retreat, "Ana, look into my eyes"

She tilted her head down and gazed into my irises.

"What do you see?"

"They're bright blue. Like an ocean frozen over"

I nodded, "They're not grey or black?"

She shook her head, "They're light"

I took her hand in mine, "You see? As long as they're light I won't hurt you. I'll try my hardest to not let them turn dark and if they do I'll try not to hurt you or anyone. I promise" I watched her carefully. Tears brimmed in her eyes, "You scared me so much Dan, I thought you were going to kill me" she whispered, crying softly. I pulled her in and coiled my arms around her, making sure I was careful with her neck.

"I'm so sorry Ana, I have no intentions of hurting you" I blubbered, "That wasn't me"

She pulled away and kissed me softly.

"I know, I believe you. I'm not leaving" she smiled. I pulled her beside me and she nestled up against my chest, careful to stay away from my scar by resting her hand on my stomach.

She smirked, "I missed these"

I shook my head, "They missed you too Ana"

She moved her hand to my cheek and pulled me over to kiss me on the cheek. She trailed down to my jaw, biting gently. My mouth betrayed me and I let out a low moan, causing Eva to roll her eyes.

"Not while I'm here please" She stuck her tongue out in disgust. I giggled and looked back at Ana who showed me her perfect teeth.

"I almost forgot" she pulled my ring off her finger and slid it on mine, "Thank you for today"

I nodded, "Did he stay away from you? Did you get the card? Cause I'm wondering if the guys-"

She kissed me to stop my rambling.

"You talk too much. Yes, I got the card and you didn't have to. The boys did protect me and the limo here was great. I loved the roses"

"I'm glad you did. I told you that I would make you untouchable" I watched her intertwine her fingers in mine.

"I felt like a celebrity. What I don't get is how you got Ryan to keep Nathan away? He's like the most popular guy ever"

I pouted, "You're not leaving me for him, are you?"

She laughed, "No, of course not. He's too......he's a player"

I pecked her forehead, "He's my cousin. All I had to do was ask him while he dropped in to see me"

She shot up, "Your cousin? I never would've guessed"

I pulled her back down, "We look completely different but we are related I swear"

She shrugged and laid back down, laying her head in the crook of my neck. We stayed like that until Em came back with food. She dropped her keys and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You better Dan?" She asked, picking up a slice and tearing it to pieces.

"Much better" I chomped down on a piece, smiling.

"Em, you won't believe it. She remembers it" Eva leaned back in her seat. Em's eyes widened and she looked back at me.

"You do?"

I nodded, "I remember everything"

"How?"

I shrugged, "I don't exactly know"

"Well, it's.......progress? I guess"

I heard Ana mumbling something and looked down at her.

"What are you on about grumpy pants?" I grinned.

"Olives" she murmured. I laughed and kissed her nose.

"I'll take 'em for you"

She sighed and picked them all off her slice, handing them out to me. I opened my mouth and she dropped them in.

"You're never gonna like them, are you?" I teased, watching her shrink back in the bed.

"They're weird" she mumbled quietly, finishing her piece.


	42. A trial of....(Adriana)

Eva and Em left shortly after that and they took off my brace, Eva telling me for the thousandth time to take it easy. Once they left, I crawled back to Dan and hovered over her, smirking.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I leaned down and grazed her neck with my teeth, hearing a small gasp.

"I just want to see" I murmured, leading my lips around her jaw to the other side. She slipped a hand under my shirt and ran it up my back, the cold air sending shivers up my spine.

"What do want to see?" She whispered, tracing her fingers down my spine. I moved down to her collarbone and nibbled softly, earning me a moan.

"How you react when I do this" I came back up to her lips and kissed her roughly. She took her hand from my back and grabbed the back of my neck delicately, almost hesitantly. I moved back to her collarbone and bit harsher.

"God Ana, you really know what you're doing" she gasped. I continued teasing her and seeing how she would react. Overall, she was looking like she wanted more and I slowly stopped, pulling back up to her lips again.

"It's good to know I can do that much with you" I kissed her softly, leaning back down.

She laughed, "I'll do a lot more than that when I'm free of this cast and out of the hospital"

I froze at her response, unsure what to think. She instantly noticed my change and wrapped her arms around me.

"With your consent, of course. I don't want to force you to do things that you're uncomfortable with"

I relaxed at the statement and hugged her tightly.

"It won't be long until I'm all yours" I pecked her jaw and she smirked.

"I like the sound of that"

I glanced at the time and nearly doubled over.

"Shit, I've got to get home" I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Lydia.

"Yeah A?" I could hear panting in the background.

"Could you come pick me up?"

She moaned into the phone and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sure.......give me half an hour?"

"Um okay, everything alright?"

She giggled, "Just in the middle of having sex A, I'll be there soon, bye"

I pulled my phone away from my ear hastily and hit the end call button.

"Disgusting" I murmured to myself.

Dan looked down at me, "Everything okay?"

I failed to shake the image from my mind, "Remind me never to call Lydia after 8"

"Oh" she scrunched up her face, "Remind me never to ask again"

I chuckled and dug my head into her chest. The thought of taking it further with Dan crossed my mind and I wondered what it would be like. Would we even get to that stage?

"Penny for your thoughts baby?" She nudged me.

I shook my head, "Just wondering if we would go that far"

She smiled, "If you want to, it's up to you. If you don't, I won't mind"

I propped myself up on my elbow, "I love you so much you know that?"

She laughed and kissed my cheek, "Yes I do, I love you too"

 


	43. Interrupted (Daniella)

I would wait. I didn't care if I waited an eternity. She laid back down and waited for Lydia to come and pick her up. In the meantime, I was absentmindedly running my hand up her shirt. She was smooth and warm, shivering against my touch. Her breathing hitched and I toyed with her, skimming my hand across her bra strap.

"Dan" she purred, spinning herself on top of me.

"Yes Ana?" I acted innocent, subtlety moving my hand down.

"What are you doing?" She leaned down, hovering over my lips. The tension was killing me.

"Teasing" I slipped my hand under her sweats and gripped her ass, watching her jump and glare at me.

"Don't you dare" she tried to hide a smile but it peeked through. I touched her neck gently with my lips, biting even softer. She held a moan in her teeth as I suckled her skin. She tilted her head to the side, granting me access.

'I'm going to brand you' I thought to myself. I kept my hand resting on her ass, trailing back up and seeing the growing lust climb onto her irises. I pulled away from her neck and smirked to myself when I saw the familiar red mark. I distracted her by claiming her lips once more. In that moment, everything melted; it was just me and Ana. She seized my bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, my eyes closing as I let out a moan of my own. She let go and smiled, "Who's in charge now?"

I licked my lips, "You'll have to fight me"

She smirked, "Gladly"

Her hand lingered from my chin to my waist and up my shirt. She looked up at me and I nodded, watching her run her hand up my stomach and to my chest. She captured my lips once again, more passion in every one. I slipped my hand on her waist, resting it there while she teased me further. She trailed down to my sweet spot and I caved in. I noticed that Lydia was walking up the corridor along with Scott and Julia?

I smirked when she noticed what was going on. They came up to the door and Ana still hadn't noticed. I squeezed her ass and she purred at my touch. Julia glared at me and I simply winked at her, enraging her further.

"You naughty girl Dan" she murmured, biting my ear. Julia cleared her throat and Ana immediately shot up, a blush already making its way onto her face.

"If you're done sucking face, we'd like to go" she wouldn't stop glaring at me.

"You can say so much Jules" Ana got up and fixed her clothes, "You do the same thing with Archer"

She scoffed, "Not like that we don't"

Ana rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, you just fuck instead"

Julia went to blast her but Lydia held her back.

"How you holding up Daniella?" She looked at me.

"I'm great especially with Adriana here keeping me company" I smirked at her and she blushed a darker shade.

Lydia looked back at Ana, "Ready to go? It's late and we've got practice tomorrow"

Ana nodded, turning to face me, "I won't be able to see you because of cheer but I'll call you when I get home"

I smiled, "That's okay. Have a good day tomorrow"

She leaned forward and kissed me gently, "I love you"

"I love you too" I smacked her ass, "Now go"

She stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed her things, picking up the roses.

"Thank you for these by the way" she chimed, "Bye Dan"

I waved, "Goodbye gorgeous"

 


	44. "Surprise" (Adriana)

 

I held my roses close to me as we walked to the car, the intensity from our heated session still dancing on my lips.

"Lydia" I started, looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Never pick up the phone while you're......" I left the sentence to hang, hoping she would get it.

She nodded, "You called and I was worried but I was in the middle of it"

I put a hand up, "I don't want to know"

We all climbed in her car and she began the route back home.

"You seemed to know what you were doing with her A" Julia crossed her arms and glared out the window.

I rolled my eyes, "I was only kissing her Jules. Besides, I'm not wanting to do anything just yet"

She scoffed, "I could see the look in your eyes from here. You were more than ready A"

I gritted my teeth, "It was just teasing Julia, nothing more. If I wanted to take it further, I would"

She laughed, "Your hand was up her shirt and hers on your ass, I could see where it was going"

I willed myself not to slap her, "So you think I was just going to give myself to her and fuck her right in the hospital?"

She shrugged, "You're in heat A. You probably would've"

"I don't want to fuck just for the sake of it Julia!" I was beginning to lose my temper, "I want it to be special and loving"

She cackled, "Is that why your ex's left you? Because you couldn't satisfy them?"

"Jules don't go there" Lydia warned, glancing at Scott who mirrored her expression.

"Satisfy them? Not to fall in love with them or everything but just be there to satisfy them. Now I know where you and Archer lie" I spat, not feeling an ounce of regret. It was going to spill from my mouth and there was nothing I could do about it.

"It's better than you, you bloody whore!"

"I haven't had sex in my life! Stop calling me a whore!" I screamed, my blood boiling. Her eyes widened and she went quiet, turning her attention to the window.

"Furthest I gone with a guy was Nathan nearly fucking raping me and all he did was finger me! I don't want to fuck someone to help them get off, I want it for my benefit too!" I barked, watching Julia turn away so her back was facing me. Lydia pulled into my driveway and I jumped out, running inside without even saying goodbye. I was so angry at her for expecting me to just open my legs for every dick that I crossed paths with. I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, putting down the roses gently before falling onto my bed in a crying mess. I howled loudly and was sure I could be heard from a mile away.

"Adriana honey, are you alright?" My dad asked from the door quietly. I shook my head rapidly, returning it to my pillow. He sighed and sat beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong sweet pea?"

I turned over so I was lying on my back and willed myself to speak.

"Mom is convinced that I'm a slut even though I've never even had sex yet. Julia thinks that sex is purely to satisfy him and not for love or anything" I stopped myself and thought. Should I tell him about Dan?

"That's rough Adriana. I don't know if I can help you with your friends but I'll certainly talk to your mother" he tried to sound professional.

I bit my lip, "You know how I've been going to the hospital everyday right?"

He nodded, "To see your friend"

"Well, she's my girlfriend" I looked up at him and he gained a smile.

"You finally caught one hey?" He nudged me, "I'm presuming she's different from all those boys that you dated before?"

"Much different. She's sweet and caring. She's so protective and is constantly making sure that I'm okay. She speaks with an authoritive tone around adults which I admire. She's gentle and understanding with sensitive topics"

I could've rambled on for ages but it was late and I knew it was up to Dad to see if I was telling the truth.

"What's her name?" He wondered.

"Her name's Daniella but everyone calls her Dan" I smiled to myself knowing that I could call her other things.

"Daniella huh? Well I'll have to meet this Daniella that has stolen my baby's heart" he stood up, "Mind if I come with you one day?"

"I'd love to show her off to you. She's a real gem" I grinned.

"Do you love her?" He looked at me seriously.

"Very much so. So much that it hurts to be away from her" I answered without hesitation.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it. Goodnight Adriana" he walked to the door and closed it gently. I swiped the remaining tears from my face and called Dan without a second thought.

A groggy voice answered, _"Hello?"_

"Hey baby"

_"Ana, why aren't you asleep, you've got a big day tomorrow"_

I chuckled, "I felt the need to call you"

_"Anything I should be worried about?"_

"I'm okay, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice"

_"Miss me already? Am I impacting you that much?"_

"Yes"

A laugh, _"Well if it's any consolation, I miss you too"_

"I guess I'll go, goodnight Dan"

_"Night sweetheart"_

"I love you"

_"Love you too"_

I hung up and chucked my phone on charge before climbing into bed and closing my eyes. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

I twitched awake and groaned as I slowly got out of bed, glancing at the time. 7:02. Too early. I slumped down to the kitchen and fixed myself some breakfast, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Morning kiddo, how'd you sleep?" Dad walked in.

I grunted in response and he shot me a laugh.

"Remember that you've got the game today"

I shot up immediately, "Shit, I've got to be there"

He raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

My chest tightened and it was hard to breathe. I would be around Nathan the entire day. This could not be worse.

"I uh...I'm fine, just a bit nervous" I swallowed nervously, standing up and hiking up to my room. I ripped my phone of the charger and saw a text from Lydia.

'Ready for cheer today? The guys have their football match'

I shot back, 'I am praying to god that Nathan stays away from me'

'Oh he will, trust me. You're in for a big surprise'

I frowned. What did she mean?

I walked into my closet and pulled my uniform on, hastily throwing my hair in a loose bun. I applied my makeup slowly, carefully putting on eyeliner. I did one last check before grabbing my things and jumping downstairs. I kissed my Dad on the cheek and waved him goodbye before jumping in my car and driving off to school. I parked right in front of the school and noticed the familiar Maserati opposite me. I don't remember Dan telling me she was out of the hospital. I came to the conclusion that Em or Eva had borrowed it. I ran inside and threw my things in my locker, sprinting off to the gym beside the football field.

"There you are, finally decided to show up" Julia snarled, grinding on Archer. I just rolled my eyes and found Lydia talking to a few other cheerleaders.

"You made it! I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn't come because of him" she hugged me quickly.

"I'm not going to let him ruin anything" I perked up, "What's the surprise that you mentioned?"

She smirked, "You'll see soon enough"

She left me there thinking what the hell she was talking about. I pushed it to the back of my head and went on to stretch and run through stunts with the other cheerleaders. They were snickering at me the entire time while running through our lifts and I was getting frustrated.

"What's the problem guys?" I asked, watching them burst into laughter.

"You've been branded A" one of them cackled. Branded?

"What do you mean?" I looked over at Lydia, who's eyes widened.

"Nice hickey A" she pointed at my neck and I trailed my hand to the area. It was sore to touch and I began wondering how the hell it got there. Dan obviously. I called for a break and called her.

_"Hello?"_

"I hate you"

_"What? Why? What have I done wrong?"_ She sounded panicked and I instantly regretted saying that.

"You've marked me!" I whispered angrily.

She laughed, _"Is that all? I thought I'd fucked up or something"_

"You realise I've got to perform today right? I can't just go around with this all out in the open"

I could feel her smirk, _"You'll be fine. You're a base and the guys will back off when they see it"_

"Don't you realise how bad this makes me look?"

_"I haven't even seen it"_

"Rhetorical question Dan. Seriously, how am I going to keep this hidden?"

_"Just put makeup on it, you'll be fine"_

I stayed quiet.

_"Still hate me?"_

"Yes"

_"I love you"_

My heart melted at the words and I gave up my tough facade.

"I love you too" I sighed.

_"Good, let's keep it that way"_

"I'm still mad"

_"I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?"_

I smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

_"Turn around"_

I spun on my heel and glanced behind me, seeing Dan standing at the door, her phone pressed to her ear. I stood there frozen; I couldn't move. She hung up and leaned off the door, grinning like an idiot. Tears streaked down my face and I had no idea why.

"Surprise"

I darted over to her without a second hesitation and threw my arms around her, crying uncontrollably.

"You're here! You're really here!" I squealed, squeezing her tighter.

"Ease up a bit Ana, I'm still healing you know" She laughed, making me retreat. I grabbed her cheeks and kissed her roughly, taking her by surprise.

"Ana, we're with company" she whispered, pulling away. I did so quickly, blushing bright red. She pulled me to her and hugged me again, digging her head into my shoulder. I kissed the nape of her neck where the white mark lay and she shot back, smirking at me.

"Not here princess"

I pecked her cheek, "It's good to have you back"

"Good to be back" she crossed her arms, "Now, I'd like to see my handiwork"

I rolled my eyes and pushed my hair away, revealing the red mark. She trailed her fingers along it, "Everyone will know you're mine now"

I hid my hair back and glared at her, "This will definitely get some stares and the guys will ask who it's from"

She smirked, "Then you just say that a sexy beast gave it to you"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sexy beast eh?"

She nodded. I put my hand on her stomach and she tensed up, taken aback by my action.

"I'll say that Dan, the sexiest, most toned beast gave it to me. How does that sound?"

She pursed her lips, "It'll do"

I backed off and teased her, "You and your ego"

She pouted, "No goodbye?"

I turned back around, "Aren't you going to stay?"

She leaned back up against the door again, "As much as I'd love to watch those curves of yours, I've got classes to attend before the game"

My skin was heating up at her words and I struggled to maintain a calm demeanour.

"O-okay, b-b-bye Dan" I stuttered, backing away.

"Hold on Ana, come here" she beckoned me over and I obliged. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a quick kiss, melting me with her fiery touch.

"See you later baby" she whispered, pushing me away softly. I waved as she grabbed the set of crutches that leaned on the wall and slowly made her way out. I sighed and held a hand to my lips, the taste of her lips on mine.

"Earth to Adriana" Julia hollered, pulling my arm.

"Sorry, I got side-tracked" I shot a smile and she glared at me.

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking about" she pulled me over to the group and we got prepared for the game, changing into our performance uniforms. Part of me wondered if these skirts revealed too much but another part of me wanted to tease Dan badly. I flicked my hair up into a high ponytail and fixed up my makeup, completing the look.

"You're looking dressier A" Lydia smirked, "Trying to impress anyone by any chance?"

I smirked back at her, "Do you think it'll work?"

"With the way you're acting, I wouldn't be surprised if you had the whole football team after you" Julia butted in, "I'd bet you'd really help them"

"What is your problem Julia?" I snapped, turning to face her.

"Nothing" she rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit! You've been on my case all week! What is it?" I became impatient.

"You need to calm down A jeez" she scoffed, "You need to get laid"

My blood boiled at her response and Lydia noticed the rising tension.

"Well Julia maybe you need to get laid. You've been a complete bitch to me since I've started dating her" I went to move but Lydia held me back.

"A, leave her be" she spoke softly, letting go. I looked at her then back at Julia and for a split second I saw something change in her eyes. I backed off and stormed out to the field, pacing angrily. What was her problem?


	45. Watch (Daniella)

These crutches were going to be the death of me. My underarms were so damn sore and my arms felt like they were going to fall off.

"How's your hip Dan?" Eva asked me, not paying attention to the class.

"It's sore but I can deal with it" I mumbled, shifting in my seat again. My whole back burned and I was praying that it would ease up before the game. I had a bad feeling that Nathan would try and pull her aside while I wasn't looking. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard the bell ring to signal the game beginning.

"Dan, wake up girl" Em waved her hand in my face and I just stood up, still staring blankly at nothing. I grabbed my crutches and made my way to my locker.

"You alright?" Eva rested a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and leaned against it.

"I'm just weary. I have a hunch that Nathan will try to do something"

Em laughed, "With you around, I don't think he'll even talk to her"

I shook my head, "He doesn't know I'm here, none of the guys do"

She bit her lip, "We'll all watch out for her and make sure she's okay"

I smiled, "Thanks Em, we should get going and get good seats"

Eva slapped my back and I held back a groan, "You know we always go to the box"

I chuckled to mask my pain, "Good point, who can resist free food and luxurious seats while watching the game?"

"Let's go then"


	46. Nightmare (Adriana)

I sat on the bench and waited for the others to arrive, watching them tumble and somersault around the field. I felt a cold shiver up my spine and jumped when a hand touched my shoulder. Alcohol clung to his breath and I gagged.

His grip tightened and I winced.

"Wish me luck" he whispered, breathing down my neck, "I'd hate it if we lost"

He stalked off and I instantly felt unsafe. What I would give to see Dan. The other players began piling out onto the field, running through plays. Lydia jogged over and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on lazy bones, we've got to get ready" she laughed, dragging me to my spot on the field. The opposition also made their way out onto the field and me and the other cheerleaders sprang into our routine, earning roars from the crowd. I concentrated on the routine, begging to keep my mind off his words. We finished and the crowd went crazy, cheering their heads off. The game started shortly after and I sat down again to rest, glancing around to see if I could find Dan. I looked towards the boxes overlooking the game and spotted her laying back in a leather chair, watching the game lazily. She looked down and noticed me. She smirked and I hid a blush.

'I love you' she mouthed, blowing a kiss. I pretended to catch it and grinned like an idiot, turning back around. I focused on the game and half-time finally came around, letting me know I was performing again. I stood up and as I did, Nathan grabbed my shoulder.

"Down by four; you'd better start praying Adriana" he pushed me away roughly, walking off. I rubbed my shoulder and glanced up at Dan who was pressed against the glass, looking at me worriedly. I gave her a thumbs up and she calmed down, nodding and returning to her seat. I breezed through the routine, luckily missing Nathan when he returned to the field. The game was getting to close for comfort and I was growing anxious and what he was going to do to me. Our school was down by one and we needed to score within 30 seconds. The ball was thrown around blindingly fast and without warning the whistle signalled the end of the game and we had not scored. A strong sense of terror overthrew my senses as I saw him smirk wickedly at me and begin to walk over. I stood there frozen, unable to run. He came up to me and gently cupped my face, shocking me.

"We lost. I don't think you'll like me when I'm suffering a loss" his hand trailed to my ass and my neck. He grabbed me and forced me into a kiss, grabbing my ass. I tried to push him off but he was just too strong and I was tired from all the lifting. Tears streamed down my face as he pushed his tongue into my mouth.


	47. No second thought (Daniella)

It took all I had in me not to break Nathan's neck when he touched Ana. I leaned up against the glass and looked at her. She glanced at me and gave me a thumbs up, showing me she was okay. I pushed myself off the glass and returned to my seat, uneasily watching the remainder of the game.

"Relax Dan, she'll be fine" Eva reminded me. I nodded absentmindedly and stood up when the game ended. I grabbed my crutches and began making my way to the door, taking it slow down the stairs. I looked over at Ana and saw Nathan walking up to her.

'Don't touch her' I thought, seeing him cup her cheeks. He suddenly grabbed her neck and ass, snogging her forcefully. She tried to push away but he just pushed his hand up her skirt.

"Nathan" I boomed, dropping my crutches and leaping down the stairs. He noticed me and the colour went from his face.

"Shit" he yelled, panicking. He jabbed Ana in the jaw and she was knocked down. I immediately changed my direction to her and my rage turned into concern.

"I'm fine, go" she pointed to him running across the field. I tore off my jacket and dropped it beside her, tearing across the field within seconds. My hip was on fire and my back ached to stop but I soldiered on.

"She wanted it" he tried to reason. Then I saw him. The man who tortured me was within my vision. I could see him slowing and I sped up, spear tackling him to the ground. I ripped him over so he was facing me and I tore into his face with my fists.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" I yelled, feeling the warm liquid drop from my fists. He tried to protect his face and I punched right through them, breaking his hand. I was pulled back by two people and I kicked and screamed, my vision slowly coming back. I stopped struggling and allowed myself to slow down and comprehend what was happening.

"Dan! Dan come back!" Em screamed in my ear. I shook my head and put a hand on my forehead, feeling a horrible dizziness.

"Wh-what happened?" I croaked out.

"You just pummelled the fuck out of Nathan and you sprinted across a field with your hip still healing" Eva backed away from me. I didn't feel any pain. Only a numb sting. When I realise what Eva had said my eyes widened.

"Ana" I whispered, turning and sprinting back to her. I found her resting up on Lydia while the other cheerleaders cleaned her up. She caught my glance and started crying. I ran over to her and the others backed away, letting me kneel beside her, enveloping her in a hug.

"D-D-Dan" she cried into my chest.

"I've got you Ana, it's okay I'm here" I mumbled to her. She dug her head into my chest and I choked back tears of my own. I hated seeing her like this. So vulnerable and..... weak.

"I’m gonna take you to the clinic and we'll get your jaw looked at" I pulled away and slipped one arm under her legs and the other securely behind her back. She curled up into my chest and continued whimpering.

I kissed her forehead, "It's okay baby, I got you"

I carried her all the way to the other side of the school and up a flight of stairs, setting her down gently on a bed. She grabbed my hand and looked at me desperately.

"I'll be right back, I'm not gonna leave here until you leave with me" I assured her and called the nurse over.

"Daniella, what are you doing here?" She asked, standing up.

"My girlfriend has been punched in the jaw and is bleeding badly from her chin" I explained, feeling a stabbing pain on my side. I held onto a railing and waited for the pain to surpass but it only got worse.

"I'll come immediately" she looked at me wearily, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, take care of her first" I followed her back to the wing and Ana had thankfully stopped bleeding although the shock was still registering. I sat down beside her and took her hand in mine, waiting for the nurse to finish. When she was sure nothing was broken, she stood up and declared that I take Ana home.

"She'll need ice for her jaw and I'd keep a close eye on her. She did bash her head quite badly" she nearly fainted at the sight of me.

"What?" I looked down and saw blood stained through my clothes on my left side. That could only mean one thing. I lifted up my shirt halfway and nearly all of my stitches had come loose, opening the gash that was still healing.

"Shit" I murmured, hovering my hand over it.

"Don't move, I'll stitch you back up, just lay down on your side" she ordered, dashing off. I limped back to the bed opposite Ana and fell on my side, breathing heavily.

"Dan, your hip" she gasped, getting to stand up.

"Stay, I don't want you to see this" I thought for a moment, "Actually you should wait outside. I don't want you to hear me"

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving, I'm going to be right beside you"

I smiled, groaning at the pain, "Still stubborn as always"

"I love you so much" she whispered, watching the nurse come back.

"This is gonna be painful Daniella, think you can handle it?" She asked me, preparing herself.

"I'll be fine, I've got the love of my life here with me" I grinned back at her and she blushed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Alright, I'm just going to disinfect it. This won't hurt at all" she pressed a gauze onto my wound and it stung like hell. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes tightly.

"Now I'll stitch it back together so don't move" she slipped the needle into my skin without warning and I bit my tongue to stop screaming out loudly. Ana winced at my pain and I focused on her, taking my mind off the pain.

"All done, I'll just dress it and then you'll be free to go" she wrapped a bandage around my waist and tightened it so it wouldn't unravel. I sat up slowly and bit my lip, standing up with difficulty. Ana came over and helped me, pulling my arm over her shoulder. I could hear yelling and shouting in the distance before Ana's squad came rushing up to check on her. Eva and Em followed close behind.

"A! Are you alright?" They all worried around her while Eva walked right up to me and slapped my face.

"Girl you scared the shit outta us" she glared at me and I winced.

"Your crutches Dan" Em handed them to me and for once I was thankful that I had them.

"When we ripped you off him your eyes........pitch black" Eva whispered, Em nodding in agreement.

"I don't remember anything" I sighed, "I remember running towards him and then it faded and the next thing I know, you guys are holding me back"

Em pat my back softly, "We thought that might happen. All you need to know is that you broke Nathan's hand, jaw and nose. He's coming up here as we speak. But what gets me is how bloody fast you ran despite your hip"

"Yeah Daniella" Lydia spoke up, "I've never seen someone run that fast down stairs and across a field within seconds, especially when your hip was still out of it"

I smiled sheepishly, looking at Ana. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me gently.

"I've never had anyone react that fast to protect me like that before" she mumbled, pulling away. She pecked my cheek and backed away to her friends again. I turned around to Eva and Em and they were smirking at me.

"What?"

"Someone's in for a long night" Eva winked, glancing at Ana.

I rolled my eyes, "With my hip? No way"

Em laughed, "You'll find a way, we're sure"

"I hate you both"

They chuckled, "Love you too boo!" Eva exaggerated.

"You right to drive home Dan?" Em asked.

"I should be fine, I'll see y'all tomorrow" I hugged them and watched as they walked back down the stairs. I turned to Ana and smiled.

"You ready to go baby?" I held out my hand. She took it and pushed herself onto me and kissed me daringly, biting my bottom lip.

"More than ready baby" she smiled back, pulling away. Lydia walked up to me and crossed her arms.

"Be gentle with her Daniella. Don't force her to do things and don't break her heart"

Ana glared at Lydia while I simply laughed and nodded.

"I promise, cross my heart"

She seemed satisfied with my answer and smiled at me. Julia came up from behind her with her head hung low.

"A" she started, grabbing Ana's attention, "I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you. I just couldn't fathom how you could love Daniella. But I see now why" she turned to me, "Take care of her and protect her. I don't want her hurt"

I nodded, "I will, you don't have to worry"

She bit her lip and walked off, the others following closely behind. She hugged them all goodbye and then turned to me.

"I have to repay you Dan" she pursed her lips, "I know exactly what I can do"

I shook my head and kissed her, "You being here with me is payment enough"

We were interrupted by an elevator opening and a hospital bed being wheeled through. Nathan lay motionless but wide awake, watching us as he was taken away. I held Ana close to me, wrapping my arms around her and shielding her head from his gaze.

"Stop here" he croaked, staring at me.

"What do you want Nathan?" I spat, feeling tears on my chest. I glanced down and saw Ana shake in my arms. I kissed her forehead, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why did you do it?" I almost caught a glimpse of guilt but he hid it quickly, "You know I was only doing what she said"

I scoffed, "Bullshit. I told you to stay away from my girl but time and time again you've disregarded my words and caused her so much suffering. She doesn't feel safe when you're around. Why did I do it? I fucking protected my girlfriend before you tried to rape her again" he looked shocked as the words fell out of my mouth. Ana was crying quietly and I attempted to keep her calm.

"How do you know?" He twitched, moving his hand to his head.

"Are you thick? She told me. Told me everything, you sick bastard. And as for making you do that to her, she'd never want anything from you. You took it to yourself to do that, not her. She tried to push away for fucks sake" I barked, stroking Ana's hair gently to keep her calm.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to his face, "You did this to me! For what? To protect that slut? I'd never have known you to sink so low"

I let go of Ana roughly and pushed her aside, taking Nathan's neck in my hands. I gripped it tightly and watched him struggle in my grip.

"You bastard! I'd destroy your face all over again if it keeps her safe. I don't give a fuck if you think she's a slut, to me she's perfect and I wouldn't trade her for the world" I let go and shoved him away, watching him cough loudly and struggle to get air into his lungs.

"Take him" I pointed at the others who brought him in, looking to see where they would take him. He stuck the finger up at me and I shrugged it off, turning to Ana. She stood there unmoving, hugging herself.

"Baby, let's go home. You've been through too much" I walked to her but she backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her gently, putting my hands out to her.

"Your eyes" she mumbled, tears falling down her face.

"Ana, I'm not going to hurt you. That one time replays in my head nonstop and I belittle myself about it constantly" she looked up at me, "I know you're scared but please trust me, I love you"

Her eyes widened, "Your eyes.......they're light again"

She walked over to me and grabbed my hand, staring into my eyes.

"I love you so much Dan it hurts" she whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

I kissed her softly, "Come on, we're going home"

She nodded and grabbed my crutches, handing them to me. We walked down the steps, me hobbling along slowly, groaning after every step. We made our way to the lockers and she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. We walked side by side to my car and she helped me in, giggling when I fell into the seat.

"You're so clumsy" she laughed, moving the crutches to the back seat. She got in the passenger and took a hold of my hand.

"You ready?" I asked, watching her figure tense.

"I guess, why?" She looked at me concerned.

"Relax, you'll be fine" I switched on the ignition and turned onto the highway, speeding up. She clung to the back of the chair as I made it back to my house. I slowed down and parked in the underground garage, stepping out.

"I hate you" she breathed, turning to face me. I pouted and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently.

"Forgive me?"

She sighed, "Yes, but only because you're lucky I love you"

I grinned and stepped out, grabbing my crutches and locking the car. She went to walk back outside but I closed the garage door.

"How are we going to get out?" She walked back to me, crossing her arms. I gestured to the elevator, "Through that straight up to my room"

She nodded and moved into the lift, waiting for me. I made my way to it and pressed for my floor.

"Where does this lead?" She asked, glancing around at the interior.

"Just under the stairs" I watched as the doors opened, revealing the huge crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of the hall.

"Come, I'm sure you're tired" I pulled her up to my bedroom and watched as she flopped onto my bed, groaning loudly.

I laughed, "I'm just going to take a shower Ana, feel free to change. Wear any clothes you desire" I gestured to the walk-in wardrobe. She came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you" she murmured, digging her head into my chest.

"I love you too" I smiled, pulling away, "You don't have any idea how much I love you"

She put a hand on my stomach and traced a finger across my abs.

"I have a feeling I love you more" she leaned in, teasing me. I decided to play. I put my hands on her waist and trailed my hands upwards, stopping at her uniform.

"Do you?"

She bit her lip, realising what I was doing.

"You have no idea" she murmured, pushing me up against the wall. She captured her lips with mine hungrily, moving her hands to my back. I weaved my hands to her hair, pulling out the high ponytail and tangling my hands in her locks. She bit my bottom lip and pulled, a moan escaping from my mouth.

"Only I can do that" she whispered, leading her lips to my neck.


	48. Too Forward (Adriana)

God, I wanted her so badly but in the back of my mind he was still there, taunting me. I was trying so damn hard to keep my mind in check. I wanted her to touch me, to love me physically. I moved my lips to her neck and bit gently, trailing my tongue to her sweet spot. I could feel her knees buckle and smirked to myself.

"Ana.......I want you" she growled lowly, sending shivers through my spine. She grabbed my wrists and spun me around, holding me up against the wall. She held my hands above my head and kissed me roughly, her tongue battling for dominance. I was growing scared at her need for control and began to panic when she moved to my collarbone. I stopped moving and started breathing quickly. Dan noticed my tension and stopped, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" She quivered, letting go of my wrists and backing away. It was too much.I hid my face in my hands and unsuccessfully held back tears, watching them fall onto the floor.

"It's so hard Dan" I choked out, shaking slightly. She encased her arms around me in an instant, leading me to the bed. She sat me down and I cried into her chest, dampening her clothes with my tears.

"It's so damn hard, I'm trying so hard. All I can feel is his hands holding me down and his belt around my mouth" I broke down, turning into a complete mess. She held me and rocked me back and forth slowly.

"I love you so much Ana, I know you'll get through this. You're strong. God, I love you" she whispered, holding me tightly. I really didn't deserve her at all.

"I'm a mess of a person Dan. I'm filthy and tainted and branded as a whore" I screamed, my sobs becoming more wracked.

"No, you're not" she spoke gently, "You're an amazing person Ana. You've taught me to love with all my heart and how to appreciate things. You're so perfect to me, so good to me. I don't care if others think you're a whore; I know you aren't. Nathan is going to pay for what he's done to you, I promise. You're not tainted; you're so pure Ana, please believe me"

My mind went blank at her words and I didn't speak back. She continued.

"I was in a dark place before you Ana. I was having nightmares and attacks and triggers every day. They got so bad that I'd lock my door to keep my family protected while I had my outburst. I wasn't getting any better, I was just getting so much worse. Then you came. A small pocket of light followed you and when you first kissed me, my whole life brightened up. It was then I knew I had to try. I had to try for you, try to get better. I promised myself that and I promised to protect you and ensured I gave you everything you needed. Don't start by saying I'm too good for you because you're too good for me" she poured her heart out. I knew she was feeling vulnerable and I decided to keep quiet and just lay in her arms, listening to her breathe.

"Ana, baby, say something" she whimpered, gripping her tighter. I sat up and pushed her back, crawling on top of her. I kissed her softly, trailing to her jaw then her neck and collarbone. I slid her shirt off and kissed her chest, trailing further down. I came up to her scar and kissed it slowly, feeling her hand on my head. I unclipped her bra and her breasts fell in front of me. She was so beautiful.

"Ana" she gasped as I grabbed one and took the other with my mouth. I flicked my tongue around her nipple, teasing it to harden. I continued downwards and she grabbed my hands, stopping me.

"I want to be able to do the same to you" she looked at me seriously. I didn't answer her, I just rested my hand on her stomach.

"I want to show you how much I love you" I mumbled, toying with her jeans. She sighed and tilted my chin, making me look at her.

"I'll only allow that when I know that you'll let me do the same" she put a hand to my cheek and swiped a tear away.

"I don't know if I'll be ready and I don't want to lose you"

She propped herself up on her elbows, "You think sex is an issue for me? I know you love me but I love you too and I want reciprocate those feelings. I can't if you aren't ready, it's just not fair. I want you to feel pleasured too"

I sat up and looked down at the ground, ashamed of myself.

"Baby, don't think that I don't want you because I really do. I want to but I want you to be okay before I do" she stood up, "I'm going in the shower, please pick out some clothes for yourself and make yourself comfortable. There's a mini fridge in the wardrobe; you can take anything. I won't be long" she stripped, walking to her bathroom. I wouldn't admit it aloud but she had a great ass. She was toned and I found her irresistible. Another tattoo resided on her right hip and I wondered how I had not seen that before. I was battling in my head, arguing with myself. I wanted to, so badly. It was my turn to try for her. I groaned and stood up, walking over to the closet and pulling out the biggest, baggiest clothes she had. I threw off my bra and pants, leaving me in my lacy underwear. I pulled out a big jumper and slipped on a pair of slippers. I found the mini fridge and pulled out water and a box of chocolates, returning back to the bed. I sunk down in it and sighed, pulling the covers over myself. I dug my head into a pillow, inhaling her scent. My tired eyes finally closed and I drifted off to sleep.

 


	49. A trying situation (Daniella)

I stood under the gush of water and winced every time it hit my hip. I thought about what she said and it worried me. I was never going to leave her, I didn't plan to. I would wait for her, as long as it takes. I groaned as my hip was beginning to pound with pain. I looked down and noticed that it was bleeding lightly. I sighed and turned off the shower, stepping out and drying off, wrapping the towel around me. I clicked the door open gently and saw that Ana had fallen asleep. I smiled at her sleeping figure and watched as her chest rose and fell. The door opened and my mom stepped in, her smile turning to shock.

"Am I interrupting something?" She backed away, but I stopped her, walking up to her.

"No mom, it's not what it looks like. I took a shower and she must've fallen asleep"

She crossed her arms, "Then why is she half-dressed and wearing your clothes?"

I bit my lip, "I offered her my clothes and I guess she doesn't sleep with pants on. I've done nothing"

She raked her hair back, "Then why is this girl here in the house?"

I sighed, "This is my girlfriend mom. She's been through a lot today so I brought her home to comfort her and keep her company"

Her eyes widened and a grin broke out, "Girlfriend you say? What's her name?"

"Yes, and Adriana" I shuffled over and sat on the bed, moving a stray hair out of Ana's face. She looked so peaceful.

"Do you love her Daniella?"

I turned and looked at her, smiling, "I do, so much"

She nodded, "Could I talk to you downstairs? I'd hate to wake your girlfriend up while she's sleeping"

I grinned, "I'll see you then mom"

She backed away to the door and shut it, leaving me to change. I looked back at Ana to make sure she was asleep before letting the towel drop.


	50. Change (Adriana)

I heard the entire conversation. I love her so much. I heard the Door shut again and I opened up one eye slightly, making it subtle. Dan turned and faced me before letting the towel fall to the floor, showing me her magnificent body. I internally groaned at the sight, biting my lip and taking in all of her. She walked into the wardrobe and returned back wearing the most sexy lingerie I've ever seen. My desire was attempting to break free but I held back, continuing to pretend to be asleep. She slipped on a Saturn night gown that stopped at her mid-thigh. She then pulled on her 'Beyoncé' dressing gown, its billowy material falling at her feet. She came around to the side of the bed and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I hummed absentmindedly and she laughed quietly, making her way out of the room. I dug my head deeper in the pillow and grinned like a mad person.

 


	51. Mother to Daughter to Lover (Daniella)

I walked into the lounge room and found my mother reading a magazine.

"Daniella, sit" she gestured to the chair opposite her. I sat down and waited for her to speak. She put down her magazine and sat up.

"Have you told her?" She asked, looking at me concerned.

"Told her what?"

"Your condition" she looked at me glumly.

I nodded, "Yes, I have. In depth too"

She bit her lip, "You haven't hurt her, have you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I didn't mean to. We were talking about it and I just lost it" I wiped the tears away from my face. She grabbed my hand tightly and I smiled weakly at her.

"I really love her mom. I don't want to lose her, she's too special to me. I'm trying so hard for her"

She pursed her lip, "Is she staying for you?"

"She has told me she's not leaving"

She shook her head, "Then you better give her the best Daniella. She seems like a nice girl"

I let out a pathetic sob escape my lips.

She pulled my arm, "Come here sweetheart"

I got up and sat beside her, crying on her shoulder while she held me.

"It's going to be okay"

"She's been hurt too mom. This guy from our school has tried to rape her twice. The second time he nearly got his way. He forced her against her will today and I lost it. I sent him to the hospital"

She rubbed her hand on my back, "You should've killed him; would've saved you in the long run"

I shot up, "You're serious?"

"No Daniella, I wouldn't allow that, even if he does deserve it. You've got to be gentle with Adriana, take your time with her" she sat me up.

"She's hurting, I can see it in her eyes. She wants to take it further but her fear scares her away. I want to show her not to be afraid" I slumped back in the seat, covering my face with my hands.

"Give her time, tell her how much you love her. You've got to give it time, like we did with you. Now I know her situation might not be as severe as yours was but you need to treat her as you would yourself"

I dove in to my mothers' embrace, clinging to her. I cried on her lap for a while, letting out all of my frustration.

"You should go back to her, she probably needs you" my mom pat my back and helped me up, taking care not to touch my hip. I started limping back down the hall with her by my side. Then I heard a blood curdling scream and took off, sprinting up the stairs and bursting into my room, finding Ana sitting up, her eyes darting around the room.

"Ana" I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, feeling her sobs wrack her entire body.

"He was there......I-I saw him" she stuttered, digging her head into my chest. I tightened my grip around her and let tears streak down my face.

"Oh Ana, god you don't deserve this" I blubbered, running my hands through her hair. She cried louder into my chest and I held her. I pulled her up so her head rested in the crook of my neck and I cradled her.

"Baby, I'm gonna protect you for as long as we're together, even if we aren't, I'll still protect you. He can't hurt you while you're with me, I promise you" I whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead. She nodded into my chest and continued sobbing. I waited and held her, muttering promises.

"I love you" she whispered back, kissing my jaw. I hugged her tighter, "I love you too sweetheart"

Mom came up shortly after and by that time Ana had calmed down and was dozing off in my arms.

"Is Adriana okay?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

"She's strong but she can only handle so much. I guess she had a nightmare" I rubbed her back soothingly, watching her yawn.

She walked in further, "Does she need anything?"

I shrugged, "Sleep, do you have anything like can give it to her?"

She nodded, "I do have some herbal remedy to put her to sleep for a while" she walked out the door and returned shortly with a bottle and some water.

"Did you want to wake her up or wait for her?" She sat down at my feet.

"Ana, wake up, I promise it's good" I watched her twitch her eyes open and look at me, smiling.

"Baby, I need you to sit up for me so I can give you this to help you" I waited until she sat up, looking at me concerned.

"What is it?" She croaked, clearing her throat. I turned to my mother and she hand me the bottle and water. I gave Ana the water and looked at my mother.

"2 teaspoons will give you at least 10 hours" she handed me a teaspoon and then stood up, turning to Ana, "I hope you feel better Adriana. Please let me know if there's anything I can do"

She nodded and a small smile made its way onto her lips. She walked out of the room and I turned back to her, unscrewing the lid.

"This tastes horrible but it'll help you sleep, god knows you need some" I poured the black liquid onto a spoon.

"Okay, I trust you"

I brought the spoon to her lips and she consumed it quickly, pulling a face and sculling the water. I pouted out another spoonful and she finished it off. I put the bottle back down and she handed me the empty glass, scrunching her face up.

"That was disgusting" she stuck her tongue out.

"You'll be thankful that it will give you a peaceful sleep" I smiled but she did not meet me. She held a frown instead.

"I'm getting enough sleep, I'm fine" she pulled away.

"Ana, you've got bags under your eyes from the lack of sleep. You're constantly jittery and jumpy and you fall asleep whenever you can" she frowned deeper.

"So, I'm not good enough for you?" She spat. I was taken aback by her words and they stung my heart.

"That's not what I meant at all. You're too good for me, I'm just worried is all" I put a hand out but she just backed away further.

"I can take care of myself, I'm fine. Do you think I'm weak?" She poisoned me with her words. I got out of the bed and came to the other side, looking at her.

"I think you're the strongest person in the world Ana. I know you can take care of yourself, you're 18 for fucks sake! He's keeping you up at night and I can't stand to see you afraid to fall asleep because he's in your thoughts" I looked into her eyes but the light wasn't showing.

"I don't need your pity, or your help. I'm fine on my own" she glared at me as her words sliced my heart open.

"Ana, why are you doing this? I'm just trying to be a supportive and loyal girlfriend-"

"I don't need you!" She barked, cutting me off. I couldn't take much more of this. I took her hands in mine and her glare deepened.

"Ana, baby, please. Don't say that. You might not need me but I need you. I need you more than anything. Pushing me away might not hurt you but it's killing me"

She ripped her hands away, "Since when did this become about you?"

I was shocked and stood up abruptly, forcing myself into my business tone.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom. Until you can sort yourself out I expect you out by the morning. I will not tolerate this attitude of yours. I know you are trying to be strong for yourself but you don't realise who you're hurting in the process. I won't see you in the morning. Goodbye Adriana" I calmly walked out of the room, leaving her with wide eyes. I know I had struck a chord with her but she needed to know what she was doing. I stormed down the hall, turning into an empty room. I flicked off the lights and climbed into the bed, cursing at the coldness of it. I tossed and turned, trying to find comfort. I know I was harsh but she needed to accept that I was suffering too. I would stay up all damn night just to make sure she slept okay. I was so tired but I kept myself awake just for her. I was trying so damn hard and she doesn't even notice half the things I do for her. I closed my eyes forcefully and hoped that I would fall asleep.


End file.
